Freedom
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A/U; Alex Cabot has one goal in mind, making her family business a success, whatever it takes. Casey Novak is tasked with keeping the family business afloat, a monumental task she never wanted. When a marriage between a Cabot and a Novak is needed to achi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Okay, I know I said I wouldn't be starting anything new just yet, but the awesome Blitz gave me this idea a while back and it's been rattling around my brain and I needed a distraction from the fact I will be thirty next week…so here we are. Thank you to Blitz for the idea. I own none of the unoriginal characters, just using them to amuse myself and hopefully you, my wonderful readers.**

Looking down at the white dress she was wearing, Casey Novak grimaced, she looked like Little Bow Peep, all that was missing was the bonnet and a silly bow, an image that made her snort with laughter. Taking a large sip of her Champagne she looked at the clock on the wall, her stomach filling with butterflies when she saw there was just minutes left until she would be walking down the aisle. As she thought about Alexandra Cabot the woman who would be waiting at the end of the aisle, she admitted to herself the beautiful blonde was the last person in the world she ever expected to fall in love with. Yet, that was the reality, she, the stubborn, nerdy, workaholic Casey Novak was head over heels for the equally stubborn Alex Cabot; a woman she once considered an irritating, self-centered fool, now held her heart and would until it ceased to beat. Hearing her grandfather call her name, she set down her glass and prepared herself for what she was sure would be the longest walk of her life.

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror Alexandra Cabot tugged at the collar of her shirt, she was sure it was getting tighter by the second, making it harder to breathe. Even as she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she felt as if she was dreaming, in just a few minutes she would be walking down the aisle and everything she had dreamed of since she was a child would come true, almost everything. Looking down at the engagement ring on her finger, she thought of her mother, of what she would say if she was there, she wondered if she would be proud of the person she had become, if she would be happy, if she would cry like the mothers did in films and not for the first time, she wondered if she would approve of the choices she had made and the reasons for them.

"You ready?" Asked Abbie Carmichael as she came to stand next to Alex.

Giving one last tug at her collar she turned from the mirror to face her best friend since childhood, "Yeah."

Studying her friend for a few seconds, Abbie asked, "Are you sure? You don't have to do this, we can be across the border by last call if we leave now." Rolling her eyes, Alex turned and headed towards the door without a word. "Guess that's a no then." Mumbled Abbie as she followed Alex from the room.

Meeting her father at the end of the aisle, Alex forced a smile to her face as she took his arm and made her way down the aisle, her heart beating faster with every step, reaching the altar she accepted the kiss he pressed to her cheek, before turning her attention to the door her bride would soon be entering though. Hearing the music change, she took a deep breath willed herself not to vomit or pass out. Feeling a soft hand slip into her own she looked into warm green eyes and felt her heart rate settle slightly, leaning close she whispered, "You look beautiful." Getting a warm smile in return she turned her attention to the minister.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to unite two families as one through marriage…"

As he talked about the sanctity of marriage and the love needed to build a life together, Alex found herself struggling to breathe and before she could stop herself she blurted out, "Stop!"

"Alexandra, are you feeling unwell?" Asked her father, his tone kind despite the clear warning in his eyes.

"No. No, I…I can't do this." Meeting the confused green eyes of the woman opposite her, Alex licked her lips and forced herself to speak, "I can't. I can't do this. It's not...this isn't how marriage is meant to be. It's meant to be about love and commitment, about loving the person you're marrying above all others. C, I'm sorry, sorrier than you will ever know, but I don't love you."

"Alex, please." Breathed the redhead as silent tears slid down her cheeks.

Shaking her head, Alex took a breath, fighting to hold back her own tears, "I have to. If this had been six months ago, I'd have married you and we would have gone to the right dinners, had a holiday each year, a couple of children and been content. But I don't love you, not the way I should. Not the way you deserve. I'm not _in love_ with you. You deserve someone who loves you and only you. Someone who, loses their train of thought when you walk in a room, who can't stop smiling just because you exist, someone who loves your flaws, your quirks and your soul."

"What are you doing?" Asked Casey her voice catching.

"Please let me finish." Begged Alex.

"Why are you doing this?" Begged the redhead, her green eyes full of pain and confusion.

"Because, I can't go through with this, I'm not who you should be marrying. I didn't believe in soul mates, the person who is the other half of me, until I met mine and now I know she is out there, I can't marry you. I won't do this to you or to me, we both deserve to have true love. This isn't true love."

"I love you. Please, I know I can make you happy. This is just cold feet." Pleaded the crying woman.

Shaking her head, Alex continued, "I'm sorry, but one day you'll see this is for the best. That I'm doing it for both of us. I never meant to hurt you, I just hope one day you'll forgive me." Avoiding Casey's gaze and that of her family Alex turned and fled towards the church exit.

Reaching her car, she frantically patted her pockets, yelling "Fuck." In frustration as she realised she had no keys, phone or wallet. Feeling a hand on her arm she flinched, not sure what to expect, only relaxing when she heard her best friends voice.

"It's me. I thought you might need these." Explained Abbie holding out Alex's car keys and cell phone.

"Thank you." Whispered Alex.

"Always. Now, go." Instructed Abbie, knowing they only had seconds before the shock wore off and they were joined by those inside, "Just promise me you'll call me later and let me know you're okay."

"I promise." Agreed Alex as she climbed into the car.

"You did the right thing." Assured Abbie as she closed the car door and stepped back.

It took Alex two attempts to get the key into the ignition because her hands were shaking so much, finally starting the ignition she took a deep breath and put the car into drive. As she pulled out of the car park she met Casey's eyes in the rearview mirror and felt her heart break at the pain and confusion in them.

* * *

Alex wasn't sure how long she had been on the road or when it had started to rain, with no destination in mind she just drove, paying no attention to place names or speed limits, all she could focus on was the pain she had caused, and as she recalled the look in Casey's eyes she felt her chest tighten. Pulling the car to the side of the road, Alex threw open the door, and all but fell to her knees in her haste to get out of the car, not bothering to close the door she staggered a few feet from the car. Dropping to her knees, she couldn't hold back her tears, crying until her throat was raw and her bones ached from the cold. Forcing herself to her feet she staggered back to the car.

Starting the ignition she drove to the closes town and checked into the first motel she came across before heading to the store opposite, ignoring the look the clerk gave her she purchased a bottle of single malt and headed back to her room. Removing her soaked jacket, she flopped down on the bed, pouring herself a large glass of the whisky she downed it in one, before refilling her glass and setting the bottle down. Turning on her phone she wasn't surprised to find she hand multiple angry voicemails and texts, ignoring them she sent Abbie a text she turned it off and threw it across the room. Draining her glass, she refilled it, until the bottle was almost empty, her mood swinging from despair, to guilt, hopelessness and back again, until she fell into a fitful slumber.

 **A/N; Don't hate me…there will be a happy A/C ending.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Thank you for all the reviews and follows, they are always appreciated. When do I ever not deliver a story filled with sweet moments, hot sex and a happy ending? HG.**

* * *

 **New York, six weeks before the wedding.**

Casey Novak sighed in pleasure as she left the court house, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of the sun on her face, she sighed again, this time in exhaustion brought about my a long and tiring week. Between missing witnesses, contaminated DNA samples and victims recanting on the stand, she was more than looking forward to an evening relaxing with her friends and a weekend away from the office. It wasn't that she didn't love her job, quite the opposite, she had wanted to be a lawyer for as long as she understood what a lawyer did, it had just been a long week, nothing pizza and a Doctor Who marathon with her best friend couldn't cure. As she started the short walk back to her office she stopped for coffee at her favourite cart, the same one she had used almost daily since starting work at the DA's office almost five years ago and found her mind wander back over her time in New York.

Growing up in Boston, Casey had been raised by her grandfather, well by a series of nannies and staff employed by her grandfather many of who she considered more like family than those she shared DNA with. From as far back as she could remember he had groomed her to take over the family business, as soon as she was old enough she was expected to attend board meetings, attend client meetings and understand every aspect of the business. No matter how much she protested, in her grandfather's eyes she was next in line to run the company and that was that, she would marry a man he decreed worthy of the Burns name and have children, preferably sons and then they would take over. Even when she came out, nothing changed he had told her, 'she could do what she wanted behind closed doors, but in public Burns women had good marriages and normal children anything else was unacceptable.'

When she began studying law in high school, she quickly realised that was the path she wanted to follow and applied to colleges to it further, when her grandfather found out, she was given an ultimatum, stay and work for the family business or leave and be cut off emotionally and finically. For Casey it had been an easy choice, their relationship had never been one of warmth, her grandfather treated her like she had failed him for not being born a boy, as for the money, she had worked hard at school and excelled at sport, earning herself a full scholarship to NYU. The day she left for law school was the last time they spoke, six months later she reverted to her mother's maiden name, Novak and never looked back. Despite, having no contact with her grandfather, she would be willing to bet her last dollar he kept tabs on her, just in case she should she ever become useful to him.

Whilst at law school she had spent summers clerking for Judge Clark, who impressed with her work ethic had helped her get her first job in the DA's office, she started in White Collar, quickly gaining a reputation for being focused and earning a high conviction rate to go with it she was transferred to the Special Victims Unit. The transfer, although not what she had initially wanted turned out to be a good fit, although she hated the cases that came her way, she enjoyed the challenges and getting justice for the victims was the best feeling in the world.

Casey was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice the blonde who had followed her from the court house, to the coffee cart and was still watching as she jogged up the steps to One Hogan Place.

* * *

Heading into the bar to meet her friends that evening, Casey didn't notice the blonde who entered less than a minute behind her and chose a seat at the bar so she

* * *

could discreetly watch Casey's movements.

"Casey, Casey, Casey." Giggled Serena Southerlyn as Casey approached their table.

"Wow! Someone is super drunk." Laughed Casey as she accepted the beer Fin handed her.

"Nope." Replied Serena shaking her head.

"No, you're not super drunk?" Asked Casey with a frown.

"Nope, because I haven't got a cape! So, I can't be super drunk." Pointed out Serena, with a logic only she could follow.

Laughing at her friend, Casey was soon pulled into conversation with Elliott and Fin as they debated the Mets chances in the upcoming game with the Red Sox, making wagers none of them would remember come the following week.

"Hey Case, don't look now but there's a hot blonde at the bar who hasn't taken her eyes off you." Offered Kim, nodding her head towards said blonde.

Looking over her shoulder, in pretence of watching the game playing on the TV, Casey let her eyes roam over the woman, there was no doubt she was attractive; her long blonde hair was casually styled, blue eyes framed in black glasses, a trim figure clothed in a light blue sweater and skinny jeans. "At least she's attractive."

"Maybe you should go say hello." Suggested Serena.

"Or not, she has creeper written all over her." Replied Kim as she gave the woman a once over.

"She might be very nice." Replied Serena, giving up all pretence of subtly as she openly appraised the woman, "I mean, stalkers don't wear this seasons Louboutin's."

Rolling her eyes at her wife, Kim turned back to Casey, "I recognise her from somewhere, I just can't place her."

"Maybe she's a defence lawyer and you've seen her around the court house." Suggested Casey, turning back to her friends. "I think it's my round, same again?" Getting every ones order, Casey headed to the bar, as she waited to be served the blonde left her stool and made her way over.

Leaning close the blonde whispered, "Hello Catherine."

Turning to face the blonde, Casey gave her a polite smile. "I'm sorry, I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"Don't be stupid, I recognise my own fiancée." Replied the blonde as she placed her hand over Casey's, "Although, I see you took off your ring."

"Take your hand off of me." Snapped Casey as she yanked her arm back.

"Catherine…" Started the blonde only to be cut off my Casey.

"I'm telling you, you have me confused with someone else. My name is Casey Novak, I'm an ADA for the NYDP Special Victims Unit. Now, I have tried being polite but as that doesn't seem to be working let me put it another way, you see those people over there." She pointed at the table occupied by the squad along with Serena and Kim. "Well, five of them are armed with guns and they all like me. So back off!"

"If you're not Catherine, then you must be her twin." Snorted Alex, still not convinced.

Casey felt her heart skip a beat as she asked, "Catherine Burns?"

"Yes." Replied the blonde in a confused voice.

"Oh." Mumbled Casey, "She's my sister, my twin sister. Why are you looking for her?"

"We're engaged, she left me. I came to New York to find her and when I saw you, I assumed you were Catherine." Explained the blonde, although, now they were close she noticed several differences, the perfume was stronger than Catherine wore, she wore less make up and even her posture was different, stronger and more sure of herself. Then there was smaller things you would only notice if you looked closely, a fleck of gold in her right eye, a small scar over her lip and a freckle on her cheek.

"Who are you?" Asked Casey, feeling uncomfortable under such intense scrutiny.

"Oh, yes sorry." Holding her hand out the blonde continued, "Alexandra Cabot, my friends call me Alex."

Taking the blondes hand Casey smiled, "Casey Novak."

"I'm sorry for the confusion." Smiled Alex.

Nodding Casey collected the drinks she had ordered, "Give me a minute to drop these off and we can talk."

"Sure, I'll grab that table." Replied Alex, pointing to a table near the back of the bar.

"Actually, my apartment is close by, it might be easier to talk there." Suggested Casey.

"Sure." Agreed Alex.

Heading over to her friends, Casey delivered the drinks, "I'm going to take off."

"Wow, Novak that's some game." Teased Fin.

Smiling at the detective, Casey shook her head, "Actually she's a family friend, I just didn't recognise her until she introduced herself. I'll see you guys Monday."

Frowning at her best friend Kim could see Casey was lying and followed her towards the bar, stopping her before she reached Alex, "Case, what's really going on?"

Sighing Casey lowered her voice and explained who Alex was and why she was there before promising to call Kim the following morning with all the details. Reaching Alex she gave the blonde an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, my best friend is a worrier."

"No problem, I have one of those." Smiled the blonde, "Lead the way."

The short cab ride to Casey's apartment was spent making small talk about New York and the heatwave the city was experiencing. Leading the way into her apartment, Casey made a pot of tea and re-joined Alex on the couch. "So…"

"So…" Started Alex at the same time, "After you."

"You said, you and Cat were engaged?" Seeing the blonde nod, she asked, "How did you meet?"

"We were introduced by Catherine's…your grandfather, he's friends with my father, and the rest is history." Replied Alex giving a very brief explanation.

"You said she left you?" Asked Casey.

Sighing, Alex took a sip of her tea before replying, "I came home from work last week and Catherine wasn't home, there was a note, she said she couldn't go through with the wedding. So, I came to New York looking for her and found you, which was confusing, especially as Catherine never mentioned having a sister, let alone a twin sister." Replied Alex.

Giving a sad sigh, Casey replied, "We lost touch."

Tilting her head to better study the woman opposite her, Alex replied, "I'm guessing there was more to it than that, aren't twins supposed to be linked or something?"

"When we were younger we were inseparable. When I did this." Replied Casey pointed to the small scar above her lip, "Cat cried more than I did. We had a secret language, we used to pretend we were archaeologists searching for the Lost City of Atlantis. When we were eight, our father died and my mum, she uh, she couldn't cope with both of us, Cat was always calmer than me, so I stayed with my grandfather. He, uh…well you know, he isn't the easiest of people to get along with and she moved away taking Cat with her, we only saw each other on holidays after that but we wrote all the time and talked on the phone. Anyway, when I decided I wanted to be a lawyer, I moved to New York and he cut me off and I lost touch with Cat around the same time."

"I'm sorry." Whispered Alex.

Acknowledging Alex's statement with a smile, Casey asked, "What is it you do?"

"I'm CEO for Cabot industries." Replied Alex, understanding Casey wanted to change the subject.

"No wonder Monty likes you and gave his blessing for you to marry his granddaughter."

"I don't think he's that fond of me, I don't take any of his misogynistic BS. He only ever called me sweetheart once, didn't end well for him." Grinned Alex, seeing Casey raise her eye brow she explained, "It was just after I started at the company and I was getting acquainted with our clients, suppliers and so on, anyway, we were in the board room along with about twenty other board members and Monty turned to me and said, 'Sweetheart, pour me a coffee and leave the business to us men, there's a good girl.' Well, I was just about ready to pour said coffee in his lap, instead I calmly pointed out, that I was better qualified for my post than he would ever be and that, in a few short months, I had brought in thousands of pounds of new business, made the company more productive and that I was nobodies 'sweetheart' so he could pour his own damn coffee."

"I would love to have seen his face." Chuckled Casey.

"It was a picture." Replied Alex before looking down at her watch, "It's getting late and I need to be back in Boston tomorrow, thank you for hearing me out and not having me arrested or shot."

"Yeah, sorry about that." Smiled Casey as she stood to show Alex to the door.

"No worried, I must have come across a little…"

"Creeperish." Supplied Casey with a smile.

"That could work." Smiled Alex.

"No harm, no foul." Assured Casey.

"If you hear from Catherine, will you tell her I'm looking for her?" Asked Alex pulling a business card from her pocket.

Taking the card, Casey nodded, "Of course. If you see her before me, have her get in touch."

"Will do." Promised Alex.

* * *

As she laid in bed that night, Casey found herself thinking about her sister, three hours later she pulled up outside the small beach house that belonged to her parents, a place she hadn't been since she was a teenager. Seeing a light on, she climbed out of her car and headed to the door, knocking before she could change her mind, she turned to face the beach, letting the salty air and the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore calm her racing heart. Hearing the door open she turned and smiled at the woman who was her mirror image, "Hello Cat."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; I am humbled by the love this story and all of my stories receive, you guys really know how to make a girl feel loved. Thanks to Blitz for trusting me with this story and others, even when I wander off script at times. Blitz, it's your twisted ideas that lead us into trouble…therefore, I'm clearly the most innocent of all. HG.**

* * *

" _Hello Cat."_

"C-Casey…how? Why? What are you doing here?" Stuttered Catherine Burns as she looked down at her sister.

"I was looking for you, seems I found you." Smiled Casey.

"Yeah." Replied Catherine, still in shock.

"Can I come in?" Asked Casey, shivering slightly in the cool early morning air.

"Oh, God, of course. Sorry, come in." Stammered Cat, "You must be freezing."

"It's a little chilly." Agreed Casey, sighing in pleasure as she felt the warmth of the fire wash over her.

"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Offered Cat.

"Sick or sad?" Asked Casey, knowing they were the only times her sister drank hot chocolate.

"You remembered." Smiled Cat, shocked her sister remembered such a trivial detail, despite the years they had lost touch.

"Of course, you're my baby sister. I hate that we lost touch, I've missed you." Admitted Casey in a soft voice.

"I missed you too, so much." Replied Cat.

Stepping forward, Casey opened her arms, "Come here." Wrapping her arms around her sister, Casey felt a like the piece of her that had been missing was now back in place.

"I love you." Whispered Cat.

"I love you too, baby sister." Replied Casey, tightening her hold on her sister before releasing her and stepping back.

"You're never going to let me forget those four minutes are you?" Smiled Cat.

"Never." Grinned Casey.

"So, hot chocolate?" Asked Cat.

Raising an eyebrow, Casey asked, "Got anything stronger?"

"You mean like coffee?" Asked Cat, showing off the quick wit they both possessed.

"Yes, exactly like coffee." Laughed Casey.

"I think, there's a bottle of single malt in the cupboard. Make yourself comfortable, I won't be a tick."

Dropping down onto the sofa, Casey looked around the room. The walls still held family pictures from their childhood, the shells they collected from the beach still on the shelves and the well read books still crammed onto overflowing bookshelves. "This place hasn't changed."

"No, well, I added an inside shower." Replied Cat, handing Casey a glass containing a generous measure of single malt and joining her on the sofa.

"God, I hated that outside shower." Shivered Casey as she remembered the cold showers they were forced to endure when growing up.

"Me too. It was the first thing I did after…after mum." Replied Cat, growing quiet as she recalled the loss of her mum.

Reaching for her sister's hand they sat sipping their drinks in silence whilst they remembered their childhoods, the good memories and the bad. "So, I met your fiancée."

"Does she know where I am?" Asked Cat, panic evident in her voice.

Seeing the fear in her sisters eyes Casey asked, "Does she hurt you?"

"No. No, Alex is a lot of things, but she would never hurt me." Assured Cat. "How did you meet her?"

"She came to New York looking for you, as she didn't know I existed she thought I was you." Giving a chuckle she added, "Her face was a picture when she realised I wasn't you, well that, and me threatening to have her shot."

"You threated to have her shot?" Asked Cat with a laugh.

Recounting their meeting in the bar, they were both laughing by the time Casey had finished, "I would have paid to see that." Chuckled Cat, "Poor Alex, I bet her face was a picture."

"That it was." Grinned Casey as she refilled their glasses, "Anyway, she seems nice."

"Yeah, she is." Agreed Cat, her gaze on the amber liquid in her glass, "And smart, funny and attractive. She comes across as a real hard ass, but underneath she's the kindest person I know."

"Then why did you leave?" Asked Casey with a frown.

"It's complicated." Replied Cat before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm kind of smart, try me." Replied Casey.

Giving a sigh, Cat swallowed the last of her whisky and refilled her glass before starting to speak, "The first time I met Alex was at our engagement party." Seeing Casey frown she took a sip of her drink, "Grandfather arranged it with Alexander Cabot, I'm to marry Alex and in return Burns holdings will receive a cash injection along with shares in Cabot holdings. I, for my part will receive a yearly allowance from grandfather, a 'token' position in the Cabot Company that comes with a healthy salary and all the privileges that come from being married to a Cabot. The marriage must occur before Alex's thirty birthday which is in six weeks, last a minimum of ten years and any children born whilst married will be heirs to the Cabot family fortune."

"Oh Cat." Whispered Casey.

"I'm pathetic." Whispered Cat, her bottom lip quivering.

"No you're not." Assured Casey, "What made you leave?"

"Stuff." Shrugged Cat as she starred into her glass.

"Do you love her?" Asked Casey.

"I-I don't know." Admitted Cat, "At first I was so annoyed at grandfather for using me as a pawn that I didn't give Alex a chance and then I realised she was being used as much as I was and we got along really well, but I felt trapped and I needed to get away. I was a coward, I packed a bag and left whilst Alex was at work."

"Honey, that doesn't make you a coward, you did what you needed to do for you, for your happiness." Replied Casey, "Have you heard from grandfather since you left?"

Shaking her head 'no' Cat explained, "At least not in person, he froze my accounts and left me a voicemail telling me if I wasn't back by the end of the week, I would be cut off."

"That old chestnut." Grimaced Casey, "I have some money set aside if you need it?"

"I have some money put aside, but thank you." Smiled Cat.

"Okay, well, you're welcome to come and stay with me in New York, no one has to know." Offered Casey.

"Thank you, but I think I'm going to stay here. You could stay? At least for a few days, we could catch up properly." Suggested Cat.

"That sounds great, I'll need to head back to the city tomorrow and arrange cover for my cases and pick up some clothes. How about I come back at the weekend?" Suggested Casey.

"Perfect." Smiled Cat.

As she climbed into the same bunk bed she had used growing up, Casey's mind was swirling with different emotions. On one hand she was ecstatic to have reconnected with her sister, their estrangement was something she bitterly regretted and was looking forward to catching up properly the following weekend. On the other hand, she was beyond angry with Alex and her grandfather, although, she mused she was more annoyed with the blonde; she had expected this kind of behaviour from Monty, the man was a bastard through and through. What really bugged her was that Alex had lied to her not just about her feelings but also her motivation for trying to find Catherine.

* * *

Walking into the office building, Casey managed to bypass security by pretending to be her sister, it wasn't until she was in the elevator on the way to the top floor she realised the flaw in her plan, she had no idea where Alex's office was or if the blonde was even in her office. Stepping off the elevator she approached the large desk and demanded, "Which way to Alex Cabot's office?"

"Do you have an appointment?" Asked the woman without looking up from the half hidden magazine she was reading. "Miss Cabot isn't taking walk in appointments today, you'll need to call and book an appointment."

Slamming her hand down on the desk, making the woman and several other people near them jump, Casey again demanded, "Where is Alexandra Cabot's office?" watching as the woman's eye flickered to the left she nodded, "Thank you." Not bothering to knock she waltzed straight into Alex's office, taking slight pleasure in the way the blonde jumped at the intrusion.

Quickly schooling her look of surprise and irritation into a look of welcome, Alex stepped away from the chess board she had been studying, "Casey, this is a pleasant surprise." She knew instantly it was Casey, Catherine would never have been bold enough to just barge into her office uninvited.

"Save it!" Snapped Casey, "I believed you!"

"Excuse me?" Asked Alex, moving to lean against her desk, folding her arms across her chest.

"Your little story about Cat. You're nothing more than a whore for hire." Replied Casey.

"Watch your mouth." Warned Alex, ice lacing her tone.

"Why? Does it not say that on your business card?" Snorted Casey.

"What do you know about it?" Questioned Alex.

"I know, you're willing to whore yourself out to expand your company." Replied Casey.

"Your family aren't exactly doing this for nothing." Snorted Alex, "Its good business sense all around."

"You're despicable. If you think a woman can be bought and sold because its 'good business sense' you need help." Replied Casey, shaking her head in disbelief.

"You think this was my idea?" Asked Alex taking a step towards Casey.

"You went along with it." Replied Casey, not backing down, "You could have stopped it."

"So could your sister." Retorted Alex taking another step towards Casey.

"You've met our grandfather, you know she couldn't just back out." Argued Casey.

Closing the last of the space between them, Alex leaned forward and whispered, "She didn't say no, when she was in my bed."

Casey took a step back, only for her back to hit the closed door, "Would you mind giving me some space, you don't own me."

Not moving Alex, replied, "Oh, but I do, you see, your grandfather made some really bad investments and without our company, the Burns Corporation will no longer exist. So, if your family's legacy means anything to you, you better do something, because if your sister isn't waiting at the altar, you'll have to step up."

Pushing herself away from the wall, Casey couldn't hold back her smirk, "Like hell I will, in case you haven't noticed, my name is Novak not Burns, so do your worst."

"But Catherine is." Replied Alex as she walked to her desk and pulled a folder from her draw, holding it out to Casey she continued, "We both signed a contract, if she doesn't show up, then she is personally liable for a hundred thousand dollars, that isn't including the fines the company will be forced to pay."

Taking the folder Casey flicked through the papers, her heart sinking when she saw her sister's signature on the bottom of the page, "This can't be legal."

"A pre-nup, is very legal." Replied Alex, sitting back in her chair she crossed her long legs, "Feel free to challenge it, I'm sure my father's army of lawyers could use the challenge."

"You're a…"

"Now, now Miss Novak, that's no way to talk to family. Your sister willingly signed the papers, I didn't force her or coerce her in any way and to the best of my knowledge she was not forced by a third party. If you have issue, take it up her or with your grandfather." Replied Alex.

"Oh, I intend to." Replied Casey, "There has to be something you can do? Cat doesn't deserve this."

"I'm sorry, I really am, but it's out of my hands." Replied Alex, she knew she shouldn't have pushed Casey's buttons she just couldn't help herself there was something about the woman opposite her that intrigued her, it had from the moment they met in the bar. "You should speak to your grandfather, this was worked out between him and my father, maybe there's a get out clause I don't know about." Suggested Alex.

Dragging a hand through her hair, Casey stood up and headed towards the door, "He's my next stop."

"Casey, I know this means little coming from me, but I've come to care for Catherine, is she okay? Safe? Happy?" Asked Alex.

"I'm not telling you where she is." Replied Casey in a firm voice.

Holding her hands up in surrender, Alex replied, "I'm not asking, believe me, its better I don't know. I just want to know she's okay."

Casey could see the sincerity in Alex's eyes, "She's fine."

"Good, give her my best and keep the file, maybe you'll spot something my lawyers missed." Nodding the redhead let herself out of the office, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.

Walking to the window, Alex stared down at the street hoping to catch a glimpse of Casey as she left the building, there was something refreshing about Casey's attitude, she didn't care about her positon, to Casey, she was the person messing with her sister and needed putting in her place. They were so different, Catherine and Casey, it was hard to believe they were sisters, let alone twins, Catherine was quiet, shy, homely, where Casey was all fire and self-assurance. She hadn't meant to rile Casey up, she just found she couldn't help herself, the angrier Casey had become the more she pushed for the reaction.

Sighing she slumped into her chair, it hadn't been her idea to marry Catherine, in fact when her father brought up the idea she had flat out refused, the idea had appalled her, and now, she was ashamed that she let her father talk her around so easily. He played on her desire to make the company a success, to make her mark in the board room. He pointed out that, she wouldn't have time to date if she was running the company, and this way she would always have a date for functions, someone to throw the right dinners with and if she wanted someone else, as long as she was discreet that wasn't a problem, it was a business deal after all. It had all made sense at the time, love had no place in business. Opening her desk draw she pulled out the envelope she kept there, in it was a passport, cash and a one way ticket to London all in a false name, it was her escape plan. Putting everything back into the envelope, she put it back into its hiding place and closed the draw, closing her eyes, she just wished she was as brave enough to use it.


	4. Chapter 4

Climbing into her car, Casey slammed the door in frustration, there was something about the blonde that had irritated her and she couldn't believe she had allowed the smirking blonde to rile her up as much as she had or the way the thought of Cat and Alex in bed together made her stomach twist unpleasantly. Taking a deep breath she shook her head and tried to clear her mind, she gave a chuckle as she realised there had been a point when Alex had backed her against the wall, that she had wanted to kiss the blonde. No, that was wrong, she didn't want anything as gentle as a kiss. She wanted to slam the blonde against the wall, rip the buttons off her shirt and screw her until she was a mess of incoherent words. Allowing that thought to linger for a few minutes, Casey gave her head a shake and turned her attention to the contract; after reading it twice she sighed, "Oh Cat, what mess did our ass of a grandfather talk you into."

Reaching for her cell phone she hit the contact information for sister and drummed her fingernails against the steering wheel as she waited for her sister to pick up, "Hello?"

"Hey Cat, it's me." Replied Casey as she flipped he contract to the last page and continued to scrutinize the signatures, despite herself she smiled at the differences. Cat's was free all loops and squiggly lines the complete opposite of Alex's which was tight and neat.

"Hey Case" Replied Cat, a smile clear in her voice. "I was thinking we could have a movie marathon, you still like questionable movies?"

"Yeah…"Agreed Casey.

"Great, thinking a Sharknado marathon?" Asked Cat.

"Sounds good…" Started Casey only to be interrupted by Cat her excitement at spending time with her sister making her words come out at a mile a minute.

"You could invite Kim…"

Sighing, Casey raised her voice slightly and spoke over her sister, "Cat, I need you to focus for a second, Okay?"

"Okay." Replied Cat in a cautious voice.

"Okay, do you remember signing a contract?" Asked Casey.

"Um, if you mean the pre-nuptial agreement, then yes." Replied Cat.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Casey asked, "Did you read it?"

"No, grandfather…"

"Cat! You agreed in writing to the wedding, if you don't go through with it you're personally liable for a hundred thousand dollars." Sighed Casey.

"Oh God, I feel sick. What do I? I'll have to marry her." Replied Cat, panic in her voice.

"No, no you won't." Promised Casey, "I'll fix it."

Spending ten minutes reassuring her sister, Casey hung up and let her head fall back against the seat with a soft 'thump', despite her promise to Cat, she had no idea how she was going to fix things. Cat had signed the contract of her own free will, granted she hadn't read it but there was no court in the land that would except stupidity as a reason to void a contract and she the kind of lawyers the Cabot's could afford would fight dirty. Sighing, she started the engine, there was still one person who could fix things. As she drove towards her grandfather's office, Casey felt her stomach knot, she had faced down serial rapists, murders and child abusers, all without blinking, yet the thought of seeing her grandfather after all this time made her want to run away and hide. It wasn't that he was ever physically abusive, more that he could twist words until you felt worthless and as if you owed him a debt, simply for existing. It had taken her years to move passed the insecurity he had created within her, her looks, her intelligence, and her worth as a person and to learn to show emotion, a concept knocked out of her at an early age.

Pulling up Casey touched up her make-up and put on her courtroom face before climbing out of the car and heading into the office building. It wasn't as grand as the Cabot offices and judging by the curious looks she was receiving, the staff knew exactly who she was and were awaiting the fireworks her appearance was sure to cause. Arriving outside her grandfather's office she knocked and walked straight in, showing him just slightly more respect than she had Alexandra Cabot. A sense of disappointment washing over her when he didn't seem surprised at her appearance in his office.

Laying down his pen, Monty Burns studied his granddaughter and felt a grudging respect for the steely look in her eyes, "Hello Cassandra, I was wondering when I would be seeing you."

"Monty." Replied Casey, knowing it irritated him when she addressed him as Monty and not grandfather.

"Where is your sister?" Questioned Monty.

"Safe." Replied Casey before throwing the contract down on the desk, "You sold her."

"I made an advantageous marriage." Replied Monty, not even glancing at the contract.

"You used your granddaughter to save your business. I knew you were despicable, I just didn't know you were this despicable." Snapped Casey.

"What does it matter to you, you are no longer family?" Asked Monty in a snide tone.

Despite herself Casey winced at the barb, "Cat is my sister and I will always defend her."

"If you intend to protect Catherine, then you should be convincing her to come home and take care of business." Replied Monty.

"She's not doing this. You can't force her to marry someone she doesn't love for business, this isn't Victorian England." Replied Casey slamming her hand down on the folder.

"She has no choice!" Growled Monty, standing he leaned against the edge of his desk attempting to intimidate his granddaughter.

Not backing down Casey stood, using her height to her advantage, "No, you won't! I will fight you on this."

"If she doesn't I _will_ destroy her and then come after you for sport. That pretty little beach house she owns, your apartment, every penny you have between you, I will make sure she never gets a job and your law licence is suspended. I will take everything you hold dear and leave you with nothing but cardboard boxes to live in. In short, if you fight me on this, I will destroy you both." Replied Monty, "So ask yourself is she worth it? You could just walk away, it's what you're good at, what your father was good at."

"I didn't walk away from my family, you told me to leave. That I was no longer welcome." Replied Casey, despite her anger she felt a sense of guilt and shame.

"You didn't even go to your mother's funeral." Replied Monty smirking when he saw the pain in Casey's eyes.

"Because you made sure I wasn't told of her death until she was buried." Yelled Casey, "You did that, just to hurt me."

Shaking his head, Monty gave Casey a patronising smile, "That's not what Catherine thinks. I was there for her when she needed family. I am all she has, I am God to her and she will obey me or I will destroy her and take great pleasure in doing so."

"I'll do it." Whispered Casey, "I'll marry Cabot, providing you promise to leave Cat alone."

"You come home and take a position in the company and we have a deal." Replied Monty with a smirk.

"I'm a lawyer." Argued Casey, "I won't give that up."

"Yes you will, now you are coming back and you will change your name back…"

"No!" Snapped Casey, "If you want this marriage you will respect me."

"Excuse me?" Asked Monty with a raised eyebrow.

"I am keeping my name and I will keep my job, neither of those point are up for negotiation." Replied Casey, her gaze unflinching.

Nodding, Monty sat back in his seat, "Close the door on your way out."

"We have a deal?" Asked Casey.

"We do, now get out." Replied Monty as he once more picked up his pen.

* * *

Alex was pulled from her thoughts by a knock at her office door, calling out a come in Alex smiled at the sight of her best friend Abbie Carmichael, "Hey."

"Hey Al, here I missed all the drama." Teased Abbie with her usual mischievous grin in place.

"Haha, why do I put up with you?" Questioned Alex rolling her eyes, "But as you are here, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure." Replied Abbie as she moved to the chess board and studied it.

"I need you to find out all you can about a Casey Novak." Replied Alex joining Abbie at the board.

"Business or pleasure?" Asked Abbie with a raised eyebrow as she moved her Rook to capture Alex's Bishop.

"Did you know Catherine has a sister, an identical twin sister?" Asked Alex as she pondered her next move.

"NO." Replied Abbie with wide eyes.

"Well she does, I need to know about her." Replied Alex, moving her Queen to safety.

"I'll get on it." Replied Abbie, making her next move, "I'm confused though."

"A permanent state of being for you, I'm sure." Winked Alex.

"Bite me." Muttered Abbie.

Crinkling her nose in mock disgust, Alex replied, "I would but I know where you've been and I don't fancy having to get a shot. What's got you confused?" Questioned Alex as she moved her Queen to capture Abbie's remaining pawn.

"Why are you so interested in the twin?" Asked Abbie, moving her Knight in the hope of staving off the inevitable check mate.

"There's just something about her." Answered Alex as she moved her Queen.

"Going to need more than that." Prodded Abbie.

"Check mate." Grinned Alex, knocking Abbie's King down with a flourish.

"Yes, yes, you're very smart." Sighed Abbie, "Now answer my question."

"There's just something about her." Admitted Alex, "She's so different from Catherine, it intrigues me."

"In what way?" Asked Abbie.

"Catherine as nice as she is, agrees to save an argument, she never really expresses an opinion, but Casey, it's like she is the total opposite. All fire and self-assurance."

"So you fancy her?" Asked Abbie.

"No!" Protested Alex.

"Uh huh. Well, I will leave you in Egypt and I'll go get started on finding you the information you want." Replied Abbie as she headed for the door.

"Egypt?" Questioned Alex with a frown.

"Yeah" Seeing Alex shake her head, Abbie rolled her eyes and explained, "The land of denial."

"Jerk." Muttered Alex with a good natured smile.

Once she was alone, Alex walked back to the window, running a hand through her hair she gave a tired sigh as her mind once more drifted to the fiery redhead. It had taken a great deal of self-control not to kiss Casey when she was backed against the wall, not to tear off her clothes and take her there and then. Giving a soft chuckle she shook her head, knowing that her best friend had a point she was in denial about her attraction to Casey.

* * *

Friday night, Casey, Kim and Serena made the drive to Cat's beech house, the car loaded with junk food, alcohol and movies ready for the weekend. After dinner they worked their way through several horror movies before Serena and Cat turned in leaving Kim and Casey in the dark watching another movie about killer sharks. As she tried to focus on the film, Casey was still trying to find a way to tell her sister and best friends about the deal she had struck with her grandfather.

"Okay, spill it." Ordered Kim after ten minutes of watching Casey chew her lip.

"What?" Asked Casey, faking innocence.

"Something is going on with you, something you're hiding from Catherine."

"Oh that, yeah, so whilst I was out of town I got engaged." Replied Casey with a nonchalant shrug.

"Explain." Ordered Kim. As she listened to Casey's explanation she was forced to supress the urge to grab her best friend by the shoulders and shake some sense into her. "So, let me get this straight. You're marrying your twin sisters ex fiancée so your grandfather who disowned you won't go bankrupt, that's it?"

"Yes." Confirmed Casey.

"Are you crazy?" Hissed Kim.

"Kim…" Whispered Casey not wanting to wake her sister or Serena.

"I mean, you're a smart woman…" Continued Kim as if Casey hadn't spoken.

Rolling her eyes, Casey tried again, "Kim…"

"I know you've been single for a while, but you could try internet dating…I mean Liv has met some interesting people…"

"KIM!" Yelled Casey.

"Don't yell at me!" Scolded Kim.

"I wouldn't have to, if you would just listen to me." Sighed Casey, "I wrote the contract and there is a get out clause, if Cabot cancels the wedding she has to honour the deal and I get to walk away free and clear. Cat too."

"How do you plan to do that?" Asked Kim with a raised eyebrow.

"Honey, I can scare women away without trying, this is going to be easy." Grinned Casey as she popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Looking at the smirk on her best friends face, Kim found herself almost feeling sorry for Alexandra Cabot, poor thing had no idea what she had let herself in for.


	5. Chapter 5

Arriving home late Saturday evening Abbie was shocked to see Alex waiting on her stoop, an almost empty bottle of bourbon next to her, "Hey?"

"Where have you been?" Slurred Alex.

"I had a date." Smiled Abbie, holding out a hand to help Alex to her feet.

"Must be nice to date, be normal." Replied Alex as she followed Abbie into her building, "Not to have to act a certain way, dress a certain way, and think a certain way."

"Bad day?" Asked Abbie already knowing the answer.

"No, it was fanfuckingtastic! Turns out I'm still getting married only as Catherine didn't want me, I get to marry Casey. It's like I'm my father's whore to rent out to the highest bidder. Fuck, I mean, am I such an awful fucking person that you can't even pay people to want to be with me? They have to be forced and coerced. "

"Okay then." Mumbled Abbie, thankful none of her neighbours were in the lift with them, reaching her floor she guided an unsteady Alex out of the lift and towards her apartment, "Come on, lets get you some coffee."

"Am I awful?" Asked Alex as she leaned against her best friend.

"No, Honey, you're not awful at all." Soothed Abbie as she tried to hold Alex upright and find her keys, "Al, I'm gonna need you to stand up for me."

"'Kay." Mumbled the blonde, before sliding down the wall.

Unlocking the door, Abbie quickly kicked off her heels before helping Alex to her feet and leading her inside, "I'll put some coffee on."

Holding up the half-finished bottle of bourbon, Alex called, "Don't bother, I have this."

Arching her eyebrow Abbie held her hand out for the bottle, "Hand it over."

"You're so mean." Grumbled Alex as she held the bottle out to Abbie, knowing her friend was right.

"That's why you love me." Winked Abbie as she headed into the kitchen to make coffee. "Here."

Taking the cup, Alex wrapped her hand around the cup, blowing on the scolding liquid, "Thank you. How was your date?"

"Terrible, I mean, she had no idea who Legolas and Gimli were! How could I ever date her?" Asked Abbie with her trademark grin in place.

"How indeed." Chuckled Alex.

"Talk to me." Prompted Abbie.

"My father called me this afternoon, with Catherine being AWOL, Casey volunteered to take her place, so, he and Monty reworked the deal and in six weeks I'll be marrying Casey Novak." Replied Alex, "Apparently, Casey being a lawyer means she's worth more than Catherine."

"Is that a bad thing? You said you liked her." Asked Abbie.

"It's not that." Replied Alex.

Frowning Abbie asked, "Then what is it?"

"I want someone who wants me, not someone who is being forced to marry me. I want to meet someone, date them, fall in love, get married and have children. I thought I was okay with this, but I'm not and there's no way out of it." Admitted Alex.

"There must be something you can do?" Questioned Abbie.

"There isn't, if I cancel the wedding my father will disown and disinherit me, plus I will be personally liable for a truck load of cash." Replied Alex, "I'm trapped."

"What about your escape plan?"

Shaking her head, Alex forced a smile to her face, "No, I'll just stay and make the best of it."

Knowing her friends mind was made up, Abbie smiled, "Hey, at least she's hot and smart. Could be worse."

"I'll drink to that." Smiled Alex, holding her coffee cup up, "To hot and smart."

"Hot and smart." Parroted Abbie, tapping her mug against Alex's.

* * *

Monday morning Casey looked around her apartment with a sad smile, as per her agreement she was moving in with Alex that afternoon, in preparation she had scoured the thrift shops and brought every cat picture, ugly sweater, many of which had cats all over them and dowdy outfit she could find. She'd also purchased the cheapest perfume she could find, the kind that made your eyes water and your throat burn and several baby books, one way or another she would make Alex cancel the wedding and then she and Cat would be free of the whole mess.

* * *

Hearing a knock at the door Alex sighed, she hadn't wanted Casey to move in with her, she would have been perfectly happy to keep separate apartments but her father had insisted, maybe he was afraid she would disappear the way Catherine had. Hearing the knock come again, she headed to answer the door, "Hello Casey, please come in."

Ignoring Alex's warm welcome Casey replied, "I'm surprised I'm allowed in the front door, I was sure I'd have to use the tradesman entrance as this is business, or perhaps I should have worn a bow, seeing as your daddy brought me and all."

"That can be arranged, if you feel it better suits your status and a bow, well that might improve your outfit." Replied Alex as she looked over Casey's jogging bottoms and ratty hoodie.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't informed my new position came with a dress code." Snorted Casey.

Sighing Alex dragged a hand through her hair, it was obvious Casey didn't want to be there anymore than she wanted her there and suggested, "How about you tone down the attitude and come in, I'll give you a tour and then we can stay out of each other's way?"

"Fine, do you have a butler that can help with my bags or am I part of the 'help'?" Asked Casey.

"I'll help you." Offered Alex still attempting to be solicitous.

"Butler's day off?" Questioned Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have domestic staff, I'm not my father." Replied Alex with a hint of ice in her voice.

Smirking at the clear irritation in the blonde's voice, Casey added, "What do you give as gifts? Must be hard to top someone buying you a woman for your birthday."

Spinning on her heel, Alex barked, "This way."

Closing the door, Casey followed Alex into the house, listening in silence as she was given instructions on how to work the alarm and various other house hold items, she couldn't help but feel as if she was looking around a show home, there were no family pictures on the walls, nothing that seemed personal. Even the art on the wall and the furniture, although clearly expensive seemed to reinforce the 'just for show' vibe.

"This is your room, mine is across the hall. I stripped everything out other than the furniture and if you want the can be replaced with something of your choosing. I know you don't want to be here so I thought having somewhere that's totally you might make you feel a little more comfortable." Finished Alex.

Walking in to the bare room, Casey gave Alex a sincere smile, "Thank you that was actually really thoughtful."

"Your welcome, I'll leave you to unpack, feel free to spread your stuff out around the house, you live here to. I was going to suggest going out to eat tonight, but if you're tired we can order in." Offered Alex.

"Ordering in is fine." Replied Casey already heading back towards her car to pick up her other bags.

Heading into her home office, Alex slumped down in her seat and picked up the file Abbie had put together for her, opening it she laughed as she read the brief not her friend had included which included notes on spotting 'psychopathic tendencies in house guests' and 'how to detect poison in food.' Mumbling, "Oh Abbie, you're such a winner." Under her breath she turned to the information on Casey, becoming more impressed with each thing she read. She had just finished reading about Casey's move from White Collar to Special Victims when the sound of furniture being moved around reached her. Heading towards the lounge, she watched in silence as Casey stepped back and studied something on the wall.

"Do you think this is straight?" Called Casey.

Stepping forward Alex studied the picture Casey was hanging, "A little to the left."

"I hope you don't mind, you said to make myself at home." Replied Casey before affectionately running a finger over the cat in the picture she had just hung, "And Fluffy Mcflufferson here is family."

"No its fine, I just wasn't expecting you to have so many cat pictures." Muttered Alex as she looked around her lounge, the art her father had carefully selected had been replaced with pictures of cats, including one of what looked like a ginger cat as Jesus.

"I just love them." Gushed Casey, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself laughing at the horror in Alex's expression.

"I can tell." Replied Alex.

"Maybe we should get a cat." Suggested Casey.

"I'm allergic." Lied Alex.

"We could get a hairless one." Shrugged Casey, "Or I could keep it in my room."

"Yeah, maybe." Muttered Alex.

"Sweet. So, dinner?"

Settling on Italian Alex placed the order and set about laying the table whilst Casey took a shower, opening the cupboard to collect glasses she had almost screamed when she saw her green mugs had been replaced by white cups with large spiders printed on them. Gingerly pushing the cups to one side, she collected the glasses and gave a satisfied nod at the table, it looked inviting but casual.

"What are you doing?" Asked Casey when she returned to the lounge and noticed studying a chess board.

"Playing chess." Replied Alex, "I almost had a heart attack when I saw your mugs."

"I love spiders, I've always wanted one as a pet." Replied Casey as she watched Alex spin the board and moved another piece she asked, "Against yourself?"

"Yeah, it's good practice." Replied Alex.

"Ah, don't you have any friends to play with?" Mocked Casey, "Maybe daddy can buy some of those as well."

Attempting to mask her hurt at the comment, Alex asked, "Do you play?"

Slumping down on the hard couch, Casey turned the TV on, "Nope."

"I started playing when I was in high school." Replied Alex in an attempt to start a conversation.

"That's nice, I actually had friends in high school." Replied Casey as she settled on a comedy re-run.

"If you ever want to learn, let me know." Offered Alex.

"Thanks, Nerd I'm good." Snorted Casey.

"Name calling, how like the lower class." Shrugged Alex as she turned back to the board.

"Lower class?" Questioned Casey turning her neck so fast the muscles protested.

"Just saying, I'm trying to be civilised…"

"There's nothing civilised about our relationship!" Snapped Casey.

"Well maybe if you stopped being such an ass, we'd get somewhere." Muttered Alex.

"And you're a snob, with your chess board and show home." Argued Casey.

"At least I don't have to rent myself out for money." Snapped Alex, Casey's remark hitting close to home.

Standing up Casey knocked over the pieces on Alex's chess board, "Fuck you."

"Very mature." Muttered Alex as she picked up the pieces.

"Bite me." Hissed Casey.

Standing Alex backed Casey against the wall, "Fine, where?"

"Screw you." Muttered Casey as she shoved at the blonde.

Gripping Casey's wrists Alex pinned them to the wall above the other woman's head, her grip firm but not enough to hurt, lowering her mouth so her breath washed over Casey's ear and throat Alex whispered, "If you want."

"Get off me." Growled Casey, hating the flush that was working its way up her neck.

"As you wish." Smirked Alex as she stepped back.

"Touch me again and I'll have you arrested." Threatened Casey as she turned and headed back towards her room.

"We're making progress, you threatened to have me shot last time." Called Alex, wincing when she heard Casey's door slam. Dragging a hand through her hair she hissed, "Fuck!" knowing she had allowed Casey to get under her skin and possibly ruined any shot she had of forming any kind of bond with the redhead. Hearing a knock at the door she paid for the food and took Casey's pizza to her room, "Casey, I'm sorry, please open the door. Your food is here."

Opening the door Casey glared at the blonde, "Thank you."

Leaning against the door frame, Alex took a deep breath, "I was out of line. I'm not a monster, I really hope we can find some common ground and build a friendship."

"We aren't friends, we will never be friends, because your father brought me for you. I am a possession and you're deluded if you think otherwise. When we are in public I will be polite, I will smile and hold your hand, play the dutiful wife but here, you stay put of my room, my life and I'll do the same for you. Deal?"

Giving a sad shake of the head Alex replied, "If that's how you want it."

"It is." Replied Casey, "Thanks for the pizza, let me know what I owe you."

"Don't worry about it." Muttered Alex.

"Is that it?" Asked Casey.

Giving a sad smile, Alex nodded, "Yeah, goodnight Casey."

"Night." Replied Casey before closing the door, throwing the box down on the bed she let her head fall back against the door with a soft thud and hissed, "Fuck." The look of hurt in Alex's eyes leaving an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Rolling on to her side, Alex stared at the illuminated numbers on her alarm clock, sighing as she made out a blurry, 3:11 AM, it wasn't that she was a stranger to being awake in the small hours of the morning, she'd had trouble sleeping for as long as she could remember. Although, that wasn't what was troubling her, her mind was full of Casey. She could take the insults, the scary cat pictures and even the spider mugs, it hadn't taken her long to figure out what Casey was trying to do with the scruffy clothes and the weapon grade perfume. It was the anger in Casey's voice that was troubling her, the redheads utter refusal to at least try to be friends, it wasn't as if she expected them to bond overnight or for them to fall in love and live happily ever after, she just wanted to find common ground. Knowing she was too wound up to sleep, Alex climbed out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants she headed into the kitchen. Filling up the kettle she set about making some tea, her mind still on Casey as she waited for the water to boil, there had to be some way for them to find common ground, she would just have to keep trying and show Casey she wasn't like her father or Monty.

Making her tea she moved to the lounge, curling up on the sofa she switched on a small lamp and cradled her mug in her hands, her mind drifting back to the first time her father had broached the subject of the marriage between herself and Catherine at their monthly father, daughter dinner.

 _Alex watched as her father swirled the wine in his glass, the fact he had arranged for them to eat in the restaurants private dining room told her this was not going to be a relaxing meal. After the obligatory updates on her personal life and small talk about people they knew conversation turned to work, until their food arrived. Other than to comment on their food they ate in silence, Alex's discomfort increasing with every passing minute, until she couldn't take it anymore asked, "Is there a reason we're eating in here, rather than the main dining room?"_

" _Actually there is, there is a business matter I wish to discuss with you." Replied William Cabot. "A way for us, for you, to expand the company." William considered himself a smart man, you didn't get far in business if you couldn't read people, find their trigger point and he knew his daughter better than anyone else, he had no doubt he would be able to make his daughter agree._

" _Really?" Asked Alex, eager to earn her father's approval._

" _Monty Burns, has hit a spot of bother, he has been telling everyone it was through bad investments, more like gambling debt and loose women." Snorted William, his disdain for the other man clear in his voice._

" _So, you want me to prepare a takeover bid?" Asked Alex._

" _No, I already have a deal in place. Monty has a granddaughter, she is your age and somewhat educated, you will marry her and in return we gain forty-nine percent of the Burns Corporation. The marriage will take place before your birthday and last a minimum of ten years, any children will be Cabot's and in return Monty gets to keep his company and the girl, I forget her name, will have a yearly salary."_

 _Too stunned to speak, Alex took a large gulp of her wine, "You sold me for a share in a struggling company?"_

" _Oh Alexandra, must you be so dramatic?" Questioned William._

" _Dramatic." Snapped Alex, "You used me, my life as a pawn in your negotiations. So, I will be as 'dramatic' as I want."_

" _After all I have done for you, the things you have cost me, the sacrifices I have made and the advantages you've been afforded, this is the least you can do for me in return." Replied William in a firm voice._

" _Father…"_

" _No, Alexandra, you will do this. You will have a wife for functions, to have your children and run your house, whilst you step up and run the company. If you want to see someone on the side then as long as you're discreet that is your business. The deal is done, make your peace with it."_

 _Knowing it would do her no good to argue, Alex clenched her jaw and nodded._

" _Good, now what shall we have for dessert?" Questioned William as he looked over the menu._

Alex was jarred from her thoughts by a soft thud and muttered expletive, her now cool tea spilling over her hand. "I didn't mean to make you jump." Apologised Casey as she watched Alex wipe the spilled tea on her hand.

"It's fine, I was miles away. I hope I didn't wake you?" Asked Alex.

"No, I couldn't sleep." Admitted Casey.

"Tea?" Offered Alex as she headed to the kitchen, "Its camomile, it's supposed to help you sleep."

"Please. So, you're a tea nerd as well as a chess nerd." Chuckled Casey as she watched Alex bustle around the kitchen.

"Something like that." Smiled Alex as she handed Casey a cup and led the way back to the lounge.

"Thank you." Taking the cup, Casey blew on the tea and took a tentative sip, before asking, "So, what has you up?"

"Insomnia." Replied Alex, taking a sip if her own tea before asking, "You?"

"Guilt." Admitted Casey, "I was out of line, before, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, but it's okay, I understand your anger at the situation." Replied Alex with a small smile.

"Still, I was wrong to take it out on you." Admitted Casey, "I should have handled the situation better."

"By better, do you mean trying to scare me off with the crazy cat lady routine and that weaponised perfume you were wearing?" Asked Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"Picked up on that, huh?" Chuckled Casey.

"Why'd you do it, why take Catherine's place?" Asked Alex, "Sorry, you don't have to answer that, if you don't want to."

"No, its fine, I was just trying to find the words to explain. Where different, Cat, she's driven by her emotions and my grandfather knew that, that's why he was able to get her to agree. I've always been practical, driven might be a better word. When I decided I wanted to be a lawyer, my grandfather told me to choose him or the law, it was an easy choice and until last week we hadn't spoken. The thing with my grandfather is, he's a vindictive bastard and not only did he cut all ties with me, he made sure my mother and sister were cut off from me too and when my mother died he kept the news from me until she was buried. He knew Cat was all the family he had left and made sure to play the dutiful grandfather." Pausing to take a sip of her rapidly cooling tea, Casey continued, "When I went to see him, he told me that he would destroy her and I wanted to protect her and somehow make up for all the years I was a lousy big sister."

"Big sister?" Asked Alex to give herself time to fully process Casey's story.

"By four minutes." Grinned Casey, "I've never let Cat forget it."

Resting her hand on Casey's arm, Alex gave her a warm smile, "You're a good person, Casey. Catherine is lucky to have you in her corner."

Ducking her head at the compliment, Casey asked, "What about you? I mean, how did you end up here?"

"That's a long story for another time." Replied Alex, "Can we at least try and be friends?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Smiled Casey.

"Me too."

Holding her mug out, Casey smiled, "To the start of a beautiful friendship."

Tapping her mug against Casey's, Alex chuckled, "And you called me a nerd."

* * *

Waking up, Casey stretched out in bed it was her second weekend living with Alex and she had to admit that despite her initial dislike of the blonde, the more time they spent together the more she found herself warming to Alex. They had attended a charity function the night before, Alex winning her a signed Tom Baker print in the silent auction, knowing he was her favourite Doctor, before spending the rest of the evening on the dancefloor. Even though it wasn't yet nine in the morning she wasn't surprised to hear the blonde up and about, she had quickly realised that Alex ran on very little to no sleep. Climbing out of bed she took a quick shower before heading towards the kitchen where she could hear Alex humming along with a piece of classical music. Walking in she almost tripped over her own feet at the sight that greeted her, the blonde was wearing nothing but a hockey jersey and hot pink boy shorts.

Noticing Casey in the door way Alex smiled, "Good morning, Sunshine. I wasn't expecting you to be awake so early."

"Is that a tattoo?" Asked Casey, attempting but failing to drag her eyes away from Alex's long legs, especially the intricate floral tattoo that decorated her right thigh.

"Yep." Grinned Alex.

"What's the story behind it?" Asked Casey, her eyes tracing the petals on the lily that disappeared under the shorts.

"A secret known only to a few." Chuckled Alex.

"I'll find out." Grinned Casey as she finally raised her eyes to meet Alex's amused blue ones.

Touching her ear, Alex asked, "Do you hear that?"

Frowning Alex asked, "What?"

Leaning close so her breath tickled Casey's ear, Alex whispered, "The sound of that never happening."

"Jerk." Muttered Casey as she set about fixing herself a cup of coffee.

"A jerk who made you breakfast, unless you don't want pancakes?" Asked Alex with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I say jerk, I meant beautiful…"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Asked Alex with a smirk.

"No…"

"So, I'm ugly?" Questioned Alex.

"NO!"

"Then which is it?" Asked Alex as she placed the pancakes on a plate, her smirk growing.

"I'm revaluating our friendship right about now." Muttered Casey.

Laughing Alex handed Casey a plate of pancakes, "You love me really!"

"Only because you made me pancakes." Winked Casey.

As they were finishing up breakfast Alex asked, "Do you have plans today?"

"Nope, I was planning on catching up on some reading. Why's that?" Questioned Casey as she started gathering their dirty plates and cups.

"I have a charity function this afternoon, I was wondering if you would like to attend with me? It's just a picnic for a children's charity, nothing fancy." Explained Alex as she picked up the maple syrup and followed Casey into the kitchen.

Casey smiled, "I'd love to."

"Great, I'll go get ready. Although, you seem to enjoy this outfit." Winked Alex as she headed towards her room to get ready for the day.

* * *

They spent the short drive to the park where the picnic was being held was filled with easy conversation and Casey's many wrong guesses on the story behind Alex's tattoo. "You'll never get it." Laughed Alex as she listened to an outlandish story of a lost bet.

"I could just ask Abbie." Retorted Casey.

"You could." Admitted Alex, "But she won't tell you."

"Fine, fine. I give up." Replied Casey with a dramatic sigh, "Keep secrets from me."

Laughing Alex parked the car and led Casey towards a large group of people in the middle of the park, introducing her to several people as they collected drinks and mingled. Alex laughed as she watched Casey chasing after several of the younger children. The Neverland Family Centre was her charity, one she had created in her mother's memory and these events, where she was able to see the impact the charity had on the lives of the families always gave her a warm glow. Feeling someone tap her on the shoulder she turned and smiled when she saw Maggie Daniels one of the centre's live in residents. "Hi you."

"Hey, Alex. I'm so pleased you could come today." Smiled the teen.

"Me too, Kiddo. How's school?" Asked Alex as they walked towards one of the benches.

"Good, I got an A on my science project." Grinned the young woman.

"That's great!" Beamed Alex, seeing Casey approach, she made the introductions. "Maggie, this is Casey Novak. Casey this Maggie Daniels."

Smiling Casey held her hand out, "Hi Maggie, it's nice to meet you."

Giving Casey a shy smile, the teen returned her greeting, before heading off to join the softball game they were organising.

Casey spent most of the afternoon watching Alex, it amazed her the way the blonde seemed at home in any group, going from talking about Blaze and the Monster Machines with a young boy, to discussing literature with the older kids, to offering adults advice on job hunting all.

Driving home, Alex told Casey about Maggie; the young girl had lost her mum when she was just a year old and her father when she was eleven, for a while she had lived on the streets, before she was arrested for shop lifting, luckily one of the patrol officers was involved with the charity and persuaded the shop owner not to press charges. With no relatives able to take her, Maggie, was one of the twelve residents in the house run by the charity. Over the months she had been there, she and Alex had formed a close bond.

As she listened to Alex talk, not just about Maggie but about her plans for the charity, Casey found herself becoming more and more drawn to the blonde. Arriving home, Casey offered to make them dinner, before heading to her room to wash up, making sure the door was closed, she pulled out her cell phone and hit her best friends speed dial, pacing the room as she waited for the call to connect, "Kim…I think...I think I like her…."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites for this story.**

Arriving home from work Monday evening Alex was surprised to find the house in darkness, Casey's car was in the driveway and usually that would mean the redhead would either be sitting cross legged on the floor in the lounge, surrounded by a piles of paper or relaxed on the couch watching T.V. It had become routine, whoever was home first would start dinner, they would eat together, talking about their respective days and getting to know one and other, whoever hadn't cooked would clean up. After dinner, she would tackle any work she had brought home, Casey would do the same and then they would watch the news together or Alex would continue teaching Casey how to play chess. As she walked through the quiet house, she became concerned with how quiet Casey had been after their afternoon in the park the day before, Casey had choose to spend the evening in her room reading, even though she had brushed it off as being tired Alex was sure there was more to it than that, she just wasn't sure how to approach it.

Reaching Casey's room she could see light shining under the door and knocked gently, hearing Casey call out a 'come in' she opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you're okay? It's not like you to be in bed this early."

"Yeah, I have a headache." Lied Casey.

"You need anything? Aspirin? Water? Anything at all?" Offered Alex.

"I'm good. Thank you for offering." Smiled Casey.

"Okay then, I'll be in my office working, don't hesitate to come get me if you need anything." Replied Alex.

"Thank you." Replied Casey, touched by the concern in the blonde's voice.

Nodding Alex, ordered, "Get some rest and feel better soon."

"Will do." Promised Casey. Looking at the closed door, Casey sighed, she knew she couldn't hide in her room forever at some point she would have to interact with Alex. Rolling onto her back Casey pressed her arm over her eyes as she recalled her conversation with Kim the night before.

 _"_ _Kim…I think…I think I like her."_

 _"_ _As in want to be her friend?" Asked Kim._

 _"_ _No, as in butterflies in the stomach, sweaty palms, want to pin her to the wall and kiss her way." Replied Casey, chewing on her thumb nail._

 _"_ _Oh"_

 _Flopping down on her bed, Casey asked, "What am I going to do?"_

 _"_ _Case...is this Stockholm Syndrome?" Asked Kim._

 _"_ _No! Kim, I can't explain it." Sighed Casey._

 _"_ _Try." Ordered Kim, hearing Casey groan she added, "You're a lawyer, use words."_

 _"_ _Okay." Taking a deep breath Casey explained, "She's smart, like you smart and funny and she makes me feel like she is listening to every word I say and cares about my opinion. She goes out of her way to be sweet and today I watched her give up her the small amount of free time she has to raise money for a charity. She's not the spoiled Princess I thought she was and somewhere in the middle of all that, I started to like her."_

 _"_ _Casey, I hate to burst your bubble, but she might just be putting on a front. After all she is complicit in this deal." Replied Kim, in a cautious voice._

 _"_ _I know, I know." Sighed Casey, "But I truly think she is as trapped as Cat was."_

 _"_ _You mean, as trapped you are?" Replied Kim._

 _"_ _This was my choice." Replied Casey._

 _"_ _Case...I love you like a sister, so for me, please be careful." Replied Kim, "You have a good heart, I'd hate to see it broken."_

 _"_ _I promise."_

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Casey pushed herself into a seated position before calling out for Alex to come in, "Hey."

"I nipped out and got you some of that chicken soup you like." Explained Alex, "Would you like a bowl now? Or I can put it in the fridge for later?"

"Now would be great, thank you." Smiled Casey, the fact Alex had remembered her favorite soup and driven across town to get it for her made her heart flutter.

"No, you stay there, I'll bring it to you." Replied Alex, when she saw Casey start to climb out of bed.

"Will you at least eat with me?" Asked Casey, missing the blondes company.

"Sure, two bowls of soup coming up." Smiled Alex before heading to the kitchen to fix their dinner.

Looking at the door Alex had just left though Casey sighed, she was falling hard for Alexandra Cabot, the question was, how did Alex feel about her.

* * *

Saturday evening was the Cabot's annual gala, the guest list was comprised of top business figures, celebrities and politicians and despite herself Casey as nervous. It wasn't that she had never attended a black tie event before, just she had never attended one as the date of the person throwing the event. She had spent the week going over the guest list, and with Alex's help and seemingly endless patience learnt who was who and their connections to the Cabot's. As she studied her reflection in the mirror, she had to admit the personal shopper Alex had arranged to help her find a dress had done a good job, the dress certainly looked worthy of the event, she just hoped she didn't let Alex down. Smoothing down her dress once more, she turned from the mirror and headed into the lounge of the hotel suite Alex had booked them for the weekend, seeing the blonde at the window she asked, "How do I look?"

"Wow." Breathed Alex, the dress Casey was wearing was perfectly tailored, showing off her curves, the deep green of the dress complimenting her skin tone and making the green of her eye as vivid as Alex had ever seen.

"Good wow?" Asked Casey, worrying her bottom lip.

"Breath taking." Breathed Alex.

"Thank you." Taking in the fitted tux Alex was wearing, Casey felt a familiar stirring in the pit of her stomach, "You look amazing. I love that shade of green on you, it brings out your eyes."

"Thank you." Smiled Alex, "I have something for you." Reaching into her jacket, Alex pulled out a slim velvet box and opened the lid to reveal a white gold, diamond and emerald tear drop necklace, "I saw this and thought of you."

"It's beautiful." Breathed Casey, turning around so Alex could fasten the necklace around her neck, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Replied Alex, her breath catching when she realised how close they were standing, her eyes flickering to Casey's full lips. "We should head downstairs."

"Okay." Whispered Casey, finding herself disappointed Alex hadn't kissed her.

Reaching the ball room, Casey was glad of Alex's presence at her side as they mingled with the guests, the feeling of the blonde's hand on the small of her back, helping her relax despite her nerves. More than once she had caught the glances of admiration being sent towards Alex and the snippets of conversations in which everything from their relationship to her choice in hair styles was picked over. It was as if Alex sensed her discomfort and went out of her way to make her feel secure, whether it was a squeeze of the hand or lightly wrapping an arm around her, she introduced her and made sure to include her in every conversation, if anyone was anything less that polite, they would find themselves on the receiving end of a death stare and sharp comment.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Offered Alex when they finally found a few moments to themselves.

Thankful for the chance to sit and give her aching feet a rest, Casey gave Alex a grateful smile, "Thank you." Watching Alex's confident strides across the room, Casey was once again struck by how beautiful the blonde was, she knew had they met under different circumstances she would have been attracted to Alex. Hearing someone mention her name, she turned her attention from Alex to the four women occupying the table behind her, her temper rising with each comment.

 _"_ _I heard, their grandfather asked extra for her, no idea why."_

 _"_ _Maybe she's better in bed, less frigid than her sister, she certainly looks easier."_

 _"_ _Right? I mean where did she find that dress, Goodwill?"_

 _"_ _Having spent that weekend in Vermont with Alex, I can see why they needed to buy her a wife. Boring!"_

 _"_ _My mother was saying that all Burn's women have managed to bag themselves rich spouses, selling themselves must be an inherited trait."_

 _"_ _Well it's good to have a skill set."_

 _"_ _I wonder if it's a flat fee or you have to pay extra for certain 'services'."_

Reaching the bar, Alex placed her order and turned her attention back to the room, her gaze instantly drawn towards Casey, she knew she was falling for the beautiful redhead. She has never met anyone like Casey before, she was brave, funny, smart and willing to put herself through what amounted to an arranged marriage to protect her sister. She watched in confusion as Casey stood with such force, her chair toppled over, drawing the attention of several guests and walked out. Ignoring the barman telling her, her order was ready, she all but ran across the room, ignoring her father's look of irritation. Seeing Casey making her way down the drive she called. "Casey, stop." Getting no response she jogged along the drive to catch up with redhead, "Hey, tell me what's wrong?"

Spinning on her heel, Casey demanded, "Do you agree with them? Am I a whore from a line of whores? Nothing but a possession to be bought and sold?"

"What?" Asked Alex in confusion, raising her voice to be heard over the torrential rain, "What are you talking about?"

"Those people in there, they think I am your whore!" Yelled Casey, "Is that what you think?"

"No! No, I think you are smart and beautiful and I…I admire you." Replied Alex, losing her nerve.

"All this, the soup, the necklace is it part of my payment." Snapped Casey, "A few kind words and a pretty trinket and I'll what screw you? Is that what you want?"

Shrugging off her jacket, Alex draped it around Casey's shoulders, using her grip on the lapels to pull the shaking woman into her arms, "Stop! Please, just stop."

"Do you think I am less than you?" Whispered Casey.

"No! Of course not. I think you are an amazing woman." Replied Alex, "Come on, lets get out of here."

Shaking her head, Casey replied, "You have to stay, it's your party."

"It's my father's party." Replied Alex, "This, those people, I hate them, rich snobs trying to outdo each other. It makes me sick. If they wanted to be good people they would use the money they spend out doing each other to help people who really need it. So, come on let's get out of here, there's something I want to show you."

Agreeing Casey followed the blonde back into the hotel where they changed into dry clothes before checking out and climbing into Alex's car, "So, where are we going?"

"I want to show you the real me." Replied Alex, "If you're interested that is? If not we can just go home?"

"I'm very interested." Replied Casey.

Putting the car in drive, Alex smiled, "Okay then, lets go."


	8. Chapter 8

As she drove Alex, found herself thinking about the woman asleep in the passenger seat, she wasn't sure how it happened, but she had fallen for Casey and fallen hard, there was just something about the attorney that made her want to be the best version of herself she could be. It had taken a considerable amount of will power not to march back into the banquet hall and smack the Botox out of the stuck up half-wits that had upset Casey and made her doubt herself, her desire to protect Casey outweighing her business sense. In fact if it hadn't been for the feel of a shivering Casey next to her she might have done just that. Now she was driving Casey to the one place she had never taken anyone but Abbie, it was her sanctuary, the place she felt most at peace and like herself, rather than the corporate robot she had been groomed to be. She wasn't sure what she hoped to gain from showing Casey this side of her, how could Casey ever feel anything for her considering the circumstances that brought them together, maybe all she could expect of Casey was friendship, that was something she would have to live with.

Pulling up, Alex took a second to study the slumbering woman, the look of total relaxation on Casey's face, making her heart skip a beat, lightly brushing a strand of hair from Casey's eye she called, "Hey, wake up sleepy head, we're here."

"We are? Sorry." Mumbled Casey as she stretched, looking out of the window she realised they were in the middle of nowhere. Laughing she asked, "Did you bring me out here to kill me?"

"Nope, I wanted to show you the real me, this place, I hope will do that." Explained Alex.

As a flash of lightening lit up the sky Casey made out a small house that she had missed before because of the heavy rain, "Then lead on." Smiled Casey.

Running through the rain, Alex unlocked the door and ushered Casey inside, flicking the light switch she groaned when the room remained dark, "Damn it."

"Forget to pay the electric bill?" Asked Casey in an amused voice as she turned on the flash light on her phone.

"I knew I forgot something." Laughed Alex. Copying Casey she used the light on her phone as she bustled around finding candles for Casey to light, whilst she lit fire, making them both moan in pleasure as the warmth washed over them. Using the gas stove, Alex made a pot of tea before joining Casey on the couch. "Sorry about the lack of lighting, heat and alcohol."

"It's cozy, I like it." Smiled Casey, before asking, "So, what's with the shack in the woods? Are you a serial killer on weekends? Because, I should tell you, I know people, detective type people and they kinda like me."

"You have a very morbid imagination, Miss Novak." Chuckled Alex, "But, to answer your question, no I'm not a serial killer and it's not so much in the woods as on a piece of land that I have long dreamed about turning into an organic nursery. Along, with using the bigger house at the other end of the property for those who are too old for Neverland House." Explained Alex, referring to the residential house run by her charity. "My goal would be, to have them work at the nursey in exchange for their room and board and a fair wage, whilst they study or save up for a place of their own."

Resting a hand on the blonde's knee, Casey replied, "Wow, Alex, that's really sweet."

"I want to give something back, I was lucky growing up, I had nannies, a house keeper, and an allowance that rivals many people on minimum wage. I've never gone hungry, had holes in my shoes or not known where I was going to sleep. So, this is my way of giving back and making my mum proud of me."

"Why an organic nursery?" Asked Casey.

"I'm all about the environment, when I do this place up, it will have solar power and reuse rain water and be as eco-friendly as possible, the big house too." Explained Alex.

"The big house, sounds like prison." Chuckled Casey, "I hope you have a better name in mind."

"I was playing around with a few names, my favorite is Mermaid Cove but, Abbie thinks The Jolly Roger is better." Smiled Alex.

"I'm sensing a Peter Pan theme." Chuckled Casey.

"When I was young, I had an English nanny and she used to read it to me, I loved it. Pirates, mermaids and being able to fly. I guess, I never lost my love for the story." Explained Alex.

"I don't think I ever read the book, I was more an Alice in Wonderland fan myself."

"Good choice." Nodded Alex, "You know, other than Abbie, you're the only person I've ever brought here."

"I'm honored." Smiled Casey.

"I'll give you the full tour tomorrow." Promised Alex. "I love it here, this is the place I feel most like me. I don't have to portray a certain image, I can wear jeans and a t-shirt, no make-up, no 'Cabot image' to uphold or work pressures. When I'm here, I feel free." Ducking her head, Alex mumbled, "Sorry that was probably a lot of over sharing."

Placing a hand over Alex's, Casey gave it a warm squeeze, "Hey, you can never overs share with me, I want to know all about you, about the real Alex Cabot."

"Thank you." Whispered Alex, before standing and collecting the framed photo she kept on the mantelpiece, handing it to Casey she explained, "That's my mother."

Taking the picture Casey looked at the woman, recognising several of Alex's features in the woman,

"She's beautiful, you have her eyes." Smiled Casey before asking, "What was she like?"

"I don't know, I never met her." Seeing Casey's confused look she explained, "She died, the day after I was born, complications from childbirth." Taking the picture back, Alex traced a finger over the picture, her voice so soft the rain almost drowned her out as she continued, "Whenever my father has a few drinks he reminds me that it's my fault she died, that I cost him the love of his life."

"Alex, that's awful." Frowned Casey, her dislike for William Cabot growing by the second, "You are in no way responsible for her death, you understand that, right?"

"I do…at least the rational, educated part of me knows that. The side that wants her father to love her and be proud of her, not so much." Admitted Alex, swiping at the tears that had started to fall.

Without thinking, Casey moved closer to the blonde and pulled her into a warm hug, "You don't always need to be tough, it's okay to be vulnerable around me."

Resting her head on Casey's shoulder, Alex felt a sense of peace and security she hadn't felt since childhood. "Is it stupid, that I miss someone I never knew?"

Moving so she was facing Alex, Casey thought for a second before replying, "No, it's natural. My father left when I was three and sometimes I dream about him, his smile, his voice and his smell and I'm not sure if they are real memories of just my mind filling in details I wish I knew."

Nodding Alex replied, "Sometimes, I imagine what it would be like to just be able to talk to her, just tell her about my day, to be able to ask her for advice on cooking or my love life. To know if she was proud of me of the choices I've made, of the person I am."

"You're an amazing person, I'm sure she is proud of you." Assured Casey. "I think you're an amazing woman. You're smart, you give to charity, not just money but your time and I've seen the hours you work, you don't have many to spare, and you've been nothing but warm and caring towards me even when I was a bitch."

"I lied to you." Admitted Alex, "I never slept with Catherine."

Casey was shocked at the level of relief that flooded her body at that news, "Why are you telling me?"

"Because what you think of me, matters to me." Replied Alex, "I want you to know, that you mean more to me than a business deal."

"I already think you're a good person." Whispered Casey, her eyes locked with Alex's, "I think you're amazing."

"Maybe." Shrugged Alex.

"I think you're as trapped as I am." Replied Casey, their gazes still locked, "Because you're carrying around guilt over something you had no control over, something that robbed you as much as it robbed your father and because you somehow thought, being a good daughter, always toeing the line would change the way your father saw you."

Nodding, Alex whispered, "I wanted him to be proud of me, to love me. That's the real reason I agreed, I thought…I thought that maybe if I did this, if I made the business a success he would forgive me."

"Honey, he should be the one asking for your forgiveness, the one trying to make you proud and you should be free, free to be whoever you want and be with whoever you want." Replied Casey.

"And if I want you?" Asked Alex.

"You have me." Replied Casey.

"No, I mean, really have you." Clarified Alex.

Without missing a beat, Casey replied, "My answer would be the same."

"If I had nothing, if I was a no one, would your answer be the same then?" Asked Alex in a soft voice.

"Yes?" Whispered Casey.

Realising how close they had become, Alex breathed, "Casey…"

Placing her finger against Alex's lips, Casey whispered, "Tell me you mean what you just said."

Taking Casey's hand in her own, Alex nodded, "With my whole heart."

Unable to hold back her smile, Casey whispered, "You should move."

"Why?" Questioned Alex with a frown.

"Because if you don't, I'm going to kiss you." Replied Casey.

"Then kiss me." Replied Alex.

Studying Alex's blue eyes for any sign of uncertainty, Casey moved her hand to cup Alex's cheek, lightly brushing her thumb across the blondes bottom lip, as she leaned in closing the small gap between them, pressing her lips softly against the blonde's. They both gasped at the first contact, feeling Alex pull her closer, Casey ran her tongue over Alex's bottom lip, asking for entrance which was instantly granted, allowing her to deepen the kiss. When the need for oxygen became too much, Casey broke the kiss, but kept her hand resting lightly on Alex's cheek, "That was some kiss."

"Absolutely." Agreed Alex as she lightly pressed Casey back against the cushions and claimed her lips in another kiss, this time winning the battle for dominance. Feeling Casey slide her hands under her shirt and lightly rake her nails down her spine, she groaned, pressing herself into the redhead. "Stop." Gasped Alex, her breathing ragged as she sat back.

Blinking to clear the arousal coursing through her, Casey asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I…We shouldn't do this." Stuttered Alex, seeing Casey frown she rushed to explain. "I don't want you to ever feel…"

"Brought." Supplied Casey.

"Yes." Agreed Alex, relief flooding her body at Casey's understanding.

"I understand that." Nodded Casey as she held her hand out, "Lay with me?"

"Always." Smiled Alex, moving so she was laying on her back, she pulled Casey into her arms, contentment flooding her body at the feeling of Casey in her arms.

They laid in silence, sharing soft kisses and listening to the rain, "What are we going to do?" Asked Casey, breaking the silence.

"We are going to sleep and figure out the rest in the morning." Replied Alex in a firm voice as she pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over them.

"I like that plan." Yawned Casey.

"Me too." Whispered Alex, surprised at how at peace she felt, the sound of the rain and the feeling of Casey pressed against her quickly lulling her to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; First off, I'm sorry for the delay in updating, I got a little stuck in my head with the plot and a few negative reviews knocked my confidence. Secondly, to the person leaving said reviews, I wasn't going to address you but the crap is getting old, either grow a set and leave a name or bugger off, take a grammar course, read Peter Pan before commenting and try again. Thank you. To the rest of my wonderful readers, thank you for your support and being awesome. HG.**

* * *

Waking up, Casey smiled at the feeling of Alex's arms wrapped around her, despite the chill in the room, she was warm and comfortable and felt nothing but contentment. Gently rolling to her side, so she could study Alex, Casey smiled as she took in the relaxed look on the still sleeping blonde's face, softly brushing a strand of blonde hair from Alex's face, she realised this was the first time she had seen Alex asleep. Laying her head back on, the blonde's chest, Casey smiled as Alex automatically pulled her tighter into her embrace, as she listened to the sounds of dawn, she found her mind wandering to their situation. When they first met, the notion they would be friends had seemed impossible, the idea of them becoming anything more seemed laughable and yet, here she was wrapped in Alex's arms. Casey admitted to herself that she had no idea how things were going to play out and that no matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise there was a chance, a small one, that Alex was playing some kind of game, using Casey's emotions as a way of gaining leverage in their deal. As that thought filled her mind she found, her stomach twisted painfully, could she be wrong about Alex's intentions? Was she being foolish? Was there something to Kim's theory that the feelings were caused by their close proximity. Would it be worse if they tried something and it didn't work out, and they were forced to be together? Would it be better if they just stayed friends? Could she just be Alex's friend?

Casey was pulled from the thoughts swirling around her head, by a soft kiss on the cheek, "Your worrying woke me up." Whispered Alex, "Want to talk about it?"

"How did you sleep?" Asked Casey, dodging Alex's question.

"Really well." Replied Alex with a hint of surprise, "I think that might be the first time, I've slept soundly for years. How about you, you sleep okay?"

"I did, I only woke a few minutes before you." Replied Casey.

"Just long enough to let all the little voices in your head trouble you." Stated Alex, "Talk to me."

Taking a deep breath, Casey decided to start with the question that most troubled her, "I…Are you playing me? Is this, us, just your way of trying to make sure I stick to the deal and don't run, like Cat?"

Sitting up, Alex kept hold of Casey's hand as she moved to face the redhead. "No!" Dragging a hand through her sleep mussed hair, she continued," Casey, you have to believe me when I say, I had no intention of becoming anything more than your friend. These feelings…the way I feel about you, I can't explain it, it's like nothing I have ever felt before. It's like from the moment you walked into my life, I knew you were supposed to be there. I'm not saying this is the way I thought I would meet the woman I was going to fall in love with, I'm not saying it's simple and we are going to live happily ever after. But, I want you. I want you, for you, the quirky, nerdy, passionate, stubborn woman who filled my house with cat pictures. I want you for the way you make me feel, you make me feel free and that's something I've not felt before. I don't have all the answers, hell, I don't have any answers right now, that's something we can figure out together. I want together, I want to get to know you, I want to date you and I hope, make you want stay by my side forever because you want to be there and I make you happy…that I'm good enough."

"Alex…"

"I have the same doubt, the same nagging voice in my head that one that tells me I'm unlovable, I'm not good enough…"

"Alex…"

"Maybe, Catherine was right to leave…Ooomph."

Deciding words weren't working, Casey moved to straddle Alex's legs, putting a hand either side of the blonde's face, she waited until Alex looked up meeting her gaze, "I do believe you, but I had to ask, I had to know and now I do, I can tell you that I want all the same things. You're right, we have stuff to figure out, but we can figure it out together."

"Together." Repeated Alex, her eyes drawn to Casey's lips that were just millimetres from her own.

"Together." Agreed Casey, before closing the gap and claiming Alex's lips in a soft kiss. Breaking the kiss, Casey rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "You're plenty good enough."

"Maybe." Mumbled Alex as she pulled Casey tighter against her body.

Pulling back slightly, Casey used two fingers to gently raise Alex's chin until their gazes locked, "I want you to listen to me, okay?" Seeing Alex nod she, pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth, "You are plenty good enough! No matter what your father might tell you, you're a good person and your mum would be proud of you. I am proud of you, last night proved to me you were not only a capable business woman but also a warm and caring human being. You made sure I felt included, comfortable and treated me as your equal and that meant a lot. That you brought me here, to your safe haven that makes me feel so special."

"You are special." Whispered Alex.

"It was the mum jeans at cat earrings, wasn't it?" Asked Casey with a wink, pleased when Alex's rich laughter filled the room. "That's my favourite sound." Remarked Casey, "At least so far."

"You Miss Novak, have a one track mind." Chuckled Alex, before asking, "So, how does this work?"

"What if we try dating?" Suggested Casey.

"Dating?" Mused Alex.

"Yes, you know, dinner, movies, walks in the park, goodnight kisses and things like that." Replied Casey.

Rolling her eyes, Alex muttered, "Haha, Smartass. I know what dating is. What I meant was, how does this work with…"

"With the contract?" Questioned Casey with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Nodded Alex, "I never want you to feel like you have to stay."

"We could both just walk away." Suggested Casey.

"What about Catherine? And your grandfather?" Questioned Alex.

"I don't know." Replied Casey with a tired sigh as she moved to sit next to Alex on the couch.

Reaching out, Alex took Casey's hand in her own and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "How about we take this one step at a time?" Seeing Casey nod, Alex asked, "Casey, would you like to go on a date with me?" Asked Alex.

"I'd be honoured." Replied Casey, before leaning across and pressing a soft kiss to Alex's cheek. "What would you like to do today?"

"How about we go get so breakfast, and then I give you the full tour?" Suggested Alex.

"That sounds perfect." Smiled Casey.

Twenty minutes later they were in the car heading to what Alex described as 'the home of the best pancakes in the world' a claim Casey disputed, claiming the diner in Cantal Park was the best, leading to a lively debate and a wager that involved the loser having to wear one of the many cat sweater Casey had purchased. Once they were seated, each with a mug of coffee, Casey asked, "So, I know your favourite book is Peter Pan, but what about your favourite movie?"

"Hmm, I love Lord of the Rings. What about you? Favourite book and movie." Asked Alex.

"Book, A Hat Full Of Sky, by Terry Pratchett. Actually, anything by Terry Pratchett." Replied Casey, "Favourite movie, Star Wars, the originals."

"Nerd." Teased Alex.

"Watch it Hobbit Girl." Laughed Casey, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Green." Replied Alex without hesitation, her mind flashing to the light green hue of Casey's eyes when she laughed. "What about you?"

"Purple, colour of the Vikings." Smiled Casey.

"How can you live in New York and support the Minnesota Vikings?" Asked Alex.

"My mum's family were originally from Minnesota, my mum always cheered for them." Explained Casey, "Okay, this is a big one and could well be a deal breaker."

"Okay." Replied Alex nervously fiddling with her cutlery.

Lightly resting her hand over the blonde's, Casey gave her a reassuring smile, "Who is your favourite Golden Girl."

"You had me worried." Smiled Alex, "That's a tough one, but I'd have to say, Dorothy."

Leaning back in her seat, Casey tapped her finger on her chin as if considering the blondes answer, "I can see that."

"What about you, who's your favourite?" Asked Alex.

Waiting until the waitress had set down their pancakes, Casey replied, "Hmmm, probably Sophia."

"I can see that." Winked Alex, "Now, its pancake time."

"Okay, lets see if these are as good as you think they are." Grinned Casey. Pouring syrup over her pancakes, before speering a piece on her fork, "Here goes."

Watching with a raised eyebrow, Alex found herself blushing at the moan of pleasure Casey gave, clearing her throat she asked, "Good?"

"Very." Admitted Casey.

"Told you so." Grinned Alex as she took a bite of her own breakfast.

"No one likes a Smart Ass." Winked Casey, "So, if you could have any job in the world, what would it be?"

"I would like to run the nursery, I love nature and plants." Chuckling she added, "To be honest, I would love a job in which jeans and a plaid shirts are the acceptable dress."

"Well, you look good in plaid." Winked Casey.

"Thank you." Blushed Alex, adding, "So do you."

"I do look good in your clothes." Smiled Casey.

"What about you, is being a prosecutor what you dreamed it would be?" Asked Alex.

"It really is." Replied Casey, "I mean there are days I feel like I'm drowning in sadness and depravity and it makes my soul ache, but then, I remember the good days. The moment a child smiles because they start to feel safe or a rape victim takes back just a little power when they testify and I know I'm making a difference."

Placing her hand over Casey's, Alex smiled, "I think you're amazing and I am very proud to know you."

Ducking her head at the compliment Casey replied, "You're pretty great yourself."

"Flattery won't get you out of wearing that sweater." Grinned Alex.

"Jerk." Laughed Casey.

Winking Alex turned her attention back to her breakfast, as they continued getting to know each other, learning everything from their favourite shows, dream holiday destinations and items on their bucket list. Despite Casey's best efforts Alex still refused to tell Casey the story behind her tattoo, more because it seemed to frustrate the redhead, making her pull the most adorable face, than because she didn't want to share the story.

After breakfast, they headed back to the cottage and as promised Alex gave Casey the full tour, starting with the large house at the top of the property which she hoped to turn into accommodation for eight tenants live in tenants. They would each have their own room and bathroom, there would then be a shared lounge, game room, laundry room and kitchen. After the house, they headed to the fields, where Alex had green-houses marked out and lastly the barn, she would use as a shop. As they walked, Alex held Casey's hand, her enthusiasm and excitement making Casey smile, every time the blonde talked about the future she included Casey, it was always 'we should do this' and 'what if we did it that way' and each time it made Casey's heart skip a beat.

The drive home was spent making plans to head back to the cottage the following weekend and singing along to Mary Lambert, who they both agreed was a legend. As Alex pulled into the driveway, Casey frowned at the sight of her sister sitting on the stoop, jumping from the car, she raced towards her sister, "Cat? Are you okay?"

Sending her sister a reassuring smile, Catherine replied, "I'm fine, but we need to talk…I made a mistake, I can't let you do this."

"What do you mean?" Frowned Casey.

"I mean, I'm back and I'm staying."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; Thank you for all the love, you guys are THE BEST!**

 _"_ _I mean, I'm back and I'm staying."  
_  
"Back?" Asked Alex as she joined the sisters on the step.

"Cat?" Questioned Casey.

"I made a mistake." Replied Cat focusing on her sister, "Casey, can we talk, in private?"

"Sure." Agreed Casey, sending Alex a confused look as she ushered her sister into the house and towards her bedroom, closing the door she turned to her sister, "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Nice to see you too." Smiled Cat, showing off the quick wit they both possessed.

"Sorry." Chuckled Casey, "Hey, little sister, it's good to see you."

"I missed you." Admitted Cat.

"I missed you too." Replied Casey, hugging her sister, "Is that why you came?"

Taking a deep breath, Cat shook her head, "No."

"Than what's going on?" Asked Casey in a gentle voice.

Walking to the window, Cat looked out at the neatly arranged garden, her mind replaying the conversation that had prompted her visit.

 _Arriving home from the farmers market, Catherine almost dropped her groceries at the sight of her grandfather's car outside her beach house, until then she had thought she was safe, that he didn't know where she was, now she realised she should have known better. Taking a deep breath, she squared her shoulders and walked up the path, greeting her grandfather at the door, "Grandfather."_

 _Reaching out, Monty took one of the bags before addressing his granddaughter. "Hello, Catherine. Don't look so worried, I'm only here because I missed you and I wanted to come and check up on you, we're family after all."_

 _"Oh." Breathed Catherine relief flooding her body._

 _"How about we step inside and have some lunch?" Replied Monty with a smile._

 _"Of course." Smiled Catherine, "Please come inside, I'll fix us some lunch."_

 _Following his granddaughter into the kitchen, Monty subtly appraised the property, adding up its value as he walked through its rooms, "I can see why you like it here, it's very peaceful."_

 _"I always feel at peace here." Replied Catherine as she busied herself making lunch for the two of them. Once they were both settled at the table, she asked, "You didn't come all this way just for lunch?"_

 _Setting his fork down, Monty sighed, "You're right, I'm worried about Casey."_

 _"Casey?" Questioned Catherine with a frown._

 _"Yes, I was at the Cabot Gala last, and Casey left in tears after she and Alex had an argument, I went after her but I couldn't find her to check up on her. I was up all night, I hate the thought she is suffering because of us." Lied Monty, in truth he had watched them all evening and even from a distance could tell how close they had become, he watched the way Alexandra kept a hand on Casey's back and the way Casey tilted her body towards Alexandra as if the blonde was the only person of interest in the room. He knew it would spoil everything if Casey actually fell in love with Alex, she might do something stupid like persuade the blonde to go through with the wedding, when what he wanted was for Cabot to run, the deal was worth far more to him that way. "I was hoping you had spoken to her or you had a way we could help her?"_

 _"I haven't." Replied Catherine, standing up she reached for her cell phone, "I'll call her now, we can figure something out, find a way to raise the money. She doesn't have to go through with this."_

 _"Wait!" Ordered Monty, he knew he needed to be smart about this, he needed to convince Catherine to go back to the original deal without alerting Casey. Softening his voice he continued, "No, you know Casey she's stubborn, we need to approach this from a different angle. Alexandra always treated you well, always respected you and the two of you got along, correct?" Asked Monty, seeing Catherine nod he continued, "I believe she did so, because you're the kind of woman who makes a good wife. You're somewhat beautiful, smart, you can cook and keep a tidy house and you know your place, Casey is the opposite and that doesn't sit well with someone like Cabot. Casey is only doing this to protect you, are you really going to let her be unhappy for the next ten years when you could step in and make Alexandra happy, be happy yourself and free Casey from this burden?"_

 _"How?" Asked Catherine, the guilt making her stomach twist unpleasantly._

 _"You must convince her you're in love with Alex and then she can leave without feeling like she is letting you down." Replied Monty, "We must put this right and then we can be a family again."_

 _"A family?" Questioned Catherine in a quiet voice._

 _"Yes, I know myself and Casey have had issues but we can move passed them and be a family again, isn't that what you want?" Asked Monty._

 _"Yes." Agreed Catherine._

 _"Good." Nodded Monty, "Here's what we do…"_

She was pulled from her thoughts by her Casey's hand on her shoulder and steeled herself for what she needed to do. "I made a mistake, when I left and now I want to make it right."

Casey dropped onto the edge of the bed, "Oh."

"Case…I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I was just confused and I was talking to grandfather…."

"This is because of Monty?" Asked Casey, her head snapping up at the mention of their grandfather. "Catherine, how could you be so naive?"

"He isn't as bad as you make out, just because the two of you didn't get along..."

"He cut me off because I wanted to go to law school. He didn't tell me mum was dead until she was buried! He's a vindictive bastard." Snapped Casey.

"You left and he was all I had." Replied Cat.

"So, you're what? Punishing me?" Demanded Casey.

"No! No, I would never do that." Protested Cat, "I need to do this."

"I can give you money if you need it or we can work something out." Replied Casey her voice softer than before.

"I don't want your money! I didn't want you to come back and save me!" Snapped Cat, "I'm not as weak as you seem to think."

"That what did you want?" Questioned Casey as she dragged a hand through her hair in frustration.

"I didn't ask you to come back. I didn't ask you to get me out of the contract. I just didn't know what I wanted." Replied Cat.

"But you do now?" Questioned Casey.

"Yes."

"And that is?" Asked Casey.

"Alex. I want Alex." Replied Cat, "I'm in love with her, I always have been, I was just afraid before."

"Why? Why did you come back now?" Asked Casey.

"Because I couldn't watch you marry the woman I love for money." Lied Cat, "I told you, I'm back and I'm staying. Please don't fight me on this, I want us to be a family."

Walking to the window, Casey took a deep breath, she knew she was in love with Alex and there was a selfish part of her that wanted to tell Cat to leave or better yet, beg Alex to leave with her, just run away somewhere they could just be together. Maybe somewhere hot, somewhere Alex could grow her plants, they could have three dogs and a house and just be a regular couple. Even as those thoughts filled her mind, she knew she couldn't hurt her sister like that, that she owed Cat for the years she was absent. Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath and pushed her emotions aside, "I'll go and talk to Alex."

"Thank you." Whispered Cat, she could see her sister was hurting and regretted her earlier harshness believing that was the cause of the other woman's pain, "What I said before, about not asking you to come back. I didn't mean it, I'm so happy to have you back in my life."

Forcing a smile to her face, Casey replied, "Me too."

Leaving the bedroom Casey followed the sound of off key humming towards the kitchen where Alex was making tea, leaning against the wall she watched in silence as the blonde moved around the kitchen unaware she was being observed. Wanting to memorise every curve, every note, and every detail of Alex to her memory, Casey watched her movements in silence, not wanting the moment to end.

Alex jumped when she realised Casey was watching her, "Hey, everything okay? I heard yelling…"

"Will you hold me?" Interrupted Casey, she knew it was selfish, she just wanted to feel Alex's arms around her one last time.

Opening her arms, Alex smiled, "Always."

Stepping into the blonde's embrace, Casey closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of the blonde's fruity shampoo, the subtle perfume she wore and the feel of their bodies pressed together. She wanted nothing more than to go back to the night before, to be wrapped in Alex's arms dreaming of a future that was now never going to belong to her. With her head on Alex's shoulder she whispered, "Cat, she um…she's in love with you."

Stepping back, Alex studied Casey's face for any trace she was joking, seeing none she frowned, "Oh."

Swallowing deeply, Casey kept her gaze on the floor, "I'm going to step aside and…"

"NO!" Snapped Alex.

"Alex…I have to do this." Whispered Casey her throat aching with the effort of holding back her tears.

"Why? What did I do?" Asked Alex.

"Nothing." Replied Casey stepping closer, her heart aching as Alex stepped back, "Alex, she's my sister, I have to do this for her."

"What about us?" Asked Alex in a quiet voice.

"There is no us." Even as she said the words Casey felt her heart break a little, she knew it wasn't true, she knew she was in love with Alex, but she couldn't cause her sister more pain. "All we had was a business arrangement."

"And what you said last night, was it all a lie?" Asked Alex, the muscle in her jaw jumping as she worked to control her emotions.

"No, no of course not. Alex, you're a wonderful person and I do care for you, but we would never have worked, we were only drawn together because of the circumstances." Lied Casey, "We would have both ended up hurt and trapped."

"I see." Replied Alex her tone filled with ice. "I'll have my lawyer draw up the papers ready to be signed by close of business tomorrow."

"Thank you." Whispered Casey, her heart sinking further, a part of her had hoped Alex would refuse and hold her to the contract they had signed.

"Looks like you got what you wanted, you're free of me." Replied Alex with a bitter chuckle. "No freaky cat pictures required."

"No! Alex…"

"Just leave." Spat Alex, turning her back and staring out of the window, determined not to let Casey see her break.

"Okay, but when you're ready I want to talk, I still want to be your friend." Replied Casey.

"Friend?" Questioned Alex, turning the word over in her mind. How could she be friends with the woman she was in love with? How could she see her, be around her, hear her voice, her laugh and see her smile and not touch her? She couldn't do it, it would hurt too much, if this was how Casey wanted it, then it would need to be a clean break, it was the only way to protect her heart. Shaking her head, she whispered, "I can't be your friend, Casey. I'm sorry, but I just can't."

Casey could hear the sadness in Alex's voice and the pain in her heart intensified, "I'm sorry you feel that way. I'll get my stuff and be gone within the hour."

"Take your time, I'm going out." Replied Alex.

* * *

Arriving at her cottage with no memory of the drive, Alex yanked the keys out of the ignition and headed inside, seeing the couch that less that twenty-four hours before she had fallen asleep on with the woman she loved in her arms, her stomach gave an unpleasant jolt. Dragging it outside, she picked up the axe she used to chop wood and aimed a blow at the arm of the couch, paying no attention to the rain that was soaking her or the blisters rising on her hands, she just wanted to lessen the pain in her chest. When the couch was nothing but a pile of splintered wood, torn fabric and twisted metal, Alex fell to her knees. She wasn't sure how long she stayed kneeling in the rain, long enough for her pain to turn to numbness. Pushing herself to her feet, she tossed the axe on to the ruined couch, time to put the mask back on and be who she was raised to be, her one chance of freedom was gone, what was there left to fight for…


	11. Chapter 11

Arriving home that night, Alex could tell Casey was gone, she didn't need to see the empty spot in the garage where her car had sat that morning, or the lack of sneakers in the hall way, she could tell by the loneliness that engulfed her as soon as she stepped inside. The house felt cold and empty, the warmth the redhead presence had created was gone, leaving behind just a shell. Walking into the kitchen, she picked up a bottle of single malt and a glass before heading into her office, her gaze avoiding the closed door to what had been Casey's room. Pouring a generous measure of the amber liquid, Alex downed it in one long swallow an action she repeated several times, the burn of the liquid dulling the ache in her throat. As she poured what would be her fifth glass, she reached for her cell phone and pressed her friends speed dial, downing the whiskey as she waited for the call to connect.

"Alex!" Greeted Abbie in a cheerful voice, "Where did you get to last night?"

"I need you to have papers drawn up to revert to the original deal between myself and Catherine." Replied Alex.

"Alex?" Questioned Abbie, confusion evident in her voice.

"Catherine came by this morning, apparently she is in love with me and wants to return to the original deal and Casey is okay with that." Explained Alex.

"Go Cabot!" Chuckled Abbie, "You can't get them to agree to share? I read this story once, I think it was fanfiction where…"

"Abbie!" Snapped Alex, "Focus, please."

"I'll have the papers on your desk by lunch tomorrow." Promised Abbie.

"Thank you." Replied Alex.

"Are you okay?" Asked Abbie, she knew Alex had feelings for Casey and could hear the pain in her friend's voice.

"I'm fine." Lied Alex.

"Liar!" Replied Abbie, "Don't worry, I'm not going to push you to talk, just know I'm here when you're ready."

"Thank you." Whispered Alex.

"Anytime." Replied Abbie, "Just please don't drink too much."

"No promises." Replied Alex as she refilled her glass.

Hanging up, Alex emptied her glass before opening one of the many work related folders across her desk and forced herself to focus on the columns of numbers, this was what she knew, what she was good at, this was safe. It became her routine, every day she would get up and go for a run, go to work, fulfil all obligations concerning the wedding and then shut herself in her office and work until the sun came up. Weekends were spent at her cottage, knocking down walls, painting barns and dealing with the red tape. She didn't socialise with Abbie or spend any longer with Catherine than was needed, their interactions were conducted like business meetings, and as much as she knew it wasn't fair to Catherine, she couldn't stand to look at her. When they were forced to interact, she would find herself searching the other woman's features for the gold fleck in her right eye, the small scar over her lip and being disappointed they weren't there, a disappointment she was sure showed on her face.

* * *

Now, it was the night before her wedding, a wedding she had never wanted, and as she paced the hotel room, which was starting to feel more and more like the condemned man's cell, Alex turned everything over in her mind. As much as she had never wanted this marriage, she had always enjoyed Catherine's company, she was smart, well read, friendly and they got along, it might not have been a marriage built on love or passion, but she had hoped their mutual friendship and respect would serve as a base for a happy marriage. Then she met Casey and her world was turned upside down. It was if Casey, took away all the darkness, all the pain and replaced it with light, she made her feel free, worthy of happiness and love and as if she could take on the world and win, and now she was gone and Alex had never felt lonelier. Before Casey, before she knew how a real love was supposed to feel, she would have been content, maybe not happy, but certainly content and not she was at a loss, how was she supposed to spend her life with Catherine, the woman who was an almost exact replica of the woman she loved?

Moving to the mini bar, she poured herself a generous measure of whiskey, bringing the glass to her lips she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror opposite. Studying her reflection, Alex sighed, she looked tired and drawn and nothing like a woman who was getting married the following day, too many nights spent wondering what she could do to change Casey's mind. Slamming the glass down, untouched Alex headed towards the door, she had to try once more to change Casey's mind. Walking along the corridor, Alex found herself both thankful she hadn't finished the whiskey she had poured wanting to keep a clear head when she spoke to Casey and yet, as she raised her hand to knock on the redheads door, she regretted that decision. Hearing the door open, she took a deep breath and spoke before Casey could, "Hi."

Casey felt her breath catch at the sight of Alex at her door, the blonde looked careworn and as tired as she had ever seen her, "What are you doing here Alex?"

"We need to talk." Replied Alex, seeing Casey hesitate she added, "Please, I just want to talk, you owe me that much." Nodding, Casey stepped aside allowing Alex to step into the room, "Thank you."

"Like you said, I owe you this much." Replied Casey, her voice a mix of sadness and regret, "What can I do for you?"

"I miss you." Replied Alex.

"I miss you too." Admitted Casey.

"Then why did you leave?" Asked Alex, "We could have worked something out. We can find a way to be together, to be happy…"

Shaking her head, Casey interrupted, "We would never be free. There would always be something between us, the contract, family obligation and not to mention my sister's heart break. That's no foundation for a real relationship. It's better this way."

"We would have found a way! If you meant what you said about loving me, then we would have found a way." Argued Alex.

"How?" Asked Casey, "Tell me Alex, how could we be together without destroying your family and mine?"

"We could leave?" Suggested Alex a desperate edge to her voice.

"Where would we go?" Asked Casey.

"Anywhere you wanted." Replied Alex, "London, Rome, Paris, hell we could visit them all. I don't care, I just want to be with you. Tell me that's not what you want?"

"Alex…"

Cutting Casey off, Alex demanded, "Tell me! Tell me you don't feel the same and I will leave and I won't come back."

"I can't tell you that." Whispered Casey, "Please don't make me say it."

"Then come away with me." Begged Alex, "We could leave now…"

"I can't!" Shouted Casey, "I can't do that to Catherine. I let her down once before and I can't, I won't hurt her again. Please tell me you understand that I can't do this to her?"

"But, you can do it to me? To yourself?" Questioned Alex.

"Alex…"

"I don't love her, I could never love her." Stepping closer to Casey, Alex whispered, "I love you. I am in love with you. I'm choosing you! I'm choosing you over my family, my career, I would chose you over everything else! So, I need you to choose me." Pleaded Alex. "Please, please, choose me. Choose us and what we could be." Begged Alex, as she moved closer to Casey and cupped her cheek, "We can make this work, we can find a way." Whispered Alex, her tears falling steadily.

"I can't." Whispered Casey, "Maybe if things had been different? Maybe if we had me first, or if..."

"Stop dangling maybes!" Yelled Alex, anger showing for the first time, "You either love me or you don't, there is no maybe."

"Alex…"

"You either love me or you don't, which is it?" Demanded Alex.

"I do love you, but I love my sister more." Whispered Casey, her gaze on the floor.

"If I walk out of that door then…then, I'm not coming back." Whispered Alex.

"I know." Whispered Casey, losing the battle to hold back her own tears, "I'm sorry Alex, I can never be with you, what we have…what we had, I will never regret it. You're an amazing woman Alex, I know you'll treat Cat well and I pray that somewhere along the way you find love."

"I already have love, no one will ever be able to claim my heart, because it's yours and it always will be." Replied Alex, each word shredding her heart a little more until she was sure there would be nothing of it left.

All Casey could do was nod, she knew if she open her mouth to speak that no matter her intentions, she would end up begging Alex to stay.

Seeing she wasn't going to get a response, Alex angrily swiped the tears on her cheeks and once again stepped closer to Casey, cupping her cheek, she pressed their lips together in a brief kiss before whispering, "Goodbye Casey, I hope you find happiness."

Casey kept her eyes closed, long after she heard the door close behind Alex, she knew the moment she opened them it would be real, Alex would truly be gone and would never be hers no matter how much she wished it and that knowledge made her chest ache. When she could put it off no longer she opened her eyes and made a decision, as soon as the wedding was over and the last of her obligations as bridesmaid were fulfilled she was going to leave. She knew there was no way she could watch Alex and Cat together, watch them act as a happy couple, have a child without her resentment showing. It was better to break her heart once more by walking away rather than ruin her sister's happiness and cause herself and Alex further pain.

* * *

Leaving Casey's room, Alex couldn't face being alone and so headed towards her best friend's room, knocking on the door she said a silent prayer that neither her father nor Catherine walked passed, she was in no mood to fake enthusiasm or happiness. Hearing the door open she looked up into the sympathetic eyes of her best friend, "She's…it's…" Was all she could manage before her tears started to fall once more.

Reaching out Abbie pulled Alex in to her room and led her to the couch, pouring them both a generous measure of bourbon, she handed Alex her glass and gave her a few minutes to regain control of her emotions before asking, "What happened?"

Taking a sip of the bourbon, Alex took a few deep breaths, "I went to see Casey. I had to try just once more to make her see..."

"See what?" Prompted Abbie in a gentle voice.

"See that I was the one she should choose." Replied Alex.

"What happened?" Asked Abbie.

"She told me she loved me, but she loves her sister more and we could never be together." Replied Alex, repeating Casey's words made her want to scream at the unfairness of it all.

"The hardest breakups are when two people are meant for each other, but something neither of them can control stands in the way." Replied Abbie.

"Very philosophical." Snorted Alex.

"I read it on a beer mat." Chuckled Abbie, before growing serious, "I'm sorry, what if you went to Catherine and explained the situation? If she loves her sister, then I'm sure she will understand."

Shaking her head, Alex replied, "I thought about that, but Casey would never forgive me and despite it all, I love her and she wouldn't be the woman I loved if she wasn't willing to step up for her sister."

"Then what are you going to do?" Asked Abbie.

Swirling the remaining liquid in her glass, Alex replied, "I'm a Cabot and that means business comes first, I'm going to put on my game face and seal the deal."

"There's always Mexico?" Suggested Abbie, no hint of jest in her voice.

"I can't run, too many people…too much is riding on me." Replied Alex with a tired sigh.

Holding up her glass, Abbie toasted, "Well then, here's to sealing the deal like a boss."

Clinking her glass against Abbie's, Alex replied, "To sealing the deal." Before draining her glass.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; I got this finished as quickly as I could because I wanted to, not because iTrick threatened to confiscate my tea and biscuits ;). Anyway, thank you for the love and as always, leave your thoughts. HG.**

* * *

Hearing her alarm go off, Casey gave a tired sigh, she had spent the night flipping between wanting morning to come so she could get the wedding out of the way and not wanting morning to arrive so she wouldn't have to watch the woman she loves marry her sister. Despite an overwhelming urge to bury herself under the covers, Casey forced herself to get out of bed and take a shower. As the water pounded down on her, Casey couldn't help but imagine how she would be feeling if this was her wedding day, if she was the one marrying Alex. She had never wanted a big wedding, she would have preferred something small and intimate on the beach, not that that could have happened given their circumstances, but in the small hours of the night, when her mind was filled with thoughts of Alex, that's how she pictured it. The two of them on a sandy beach, just a few friends there as witnesses, no fancy dress code, no elaboration ice sculptures or five page guest list. Closing her eyes, she slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest as she allowed herself to cry, cry for the hurt she had caused Alex, cry at the thought of cutting off contact with her sister once more and to cry for herself and the love she had lost.

Finishing her shower, Casey felt as if she were in a nightmare, everything seemed to move at a snail's pace, the make-up artist, was polite enough not to mention the evidence of her crying and the hairdresser able to style her hair with the minimum amount of input. Before she knew it she was dressed in the horrid white dress, sipping champagne and counting down the minutes until she had to watch the woman she loved marry another woman. Hearing a tap at the door, she forced a smile to her face as her best friends stepped into the room, "Hi."

"Nice dress." Grinned Kim.

"Bite me." Muttered Casey.

Elbowing her wife in the side, Serena ordered, "Talk to us."

Forcing herself to smile, Casey replied, "I'm fine, I just want to get through today."

"Bull." Snorted Kim, "You're in love with Alex, but as soon as Cat came back and told you she loved Alex you stepped aside, willing to break your own heart because you feel like you owe your sister a debt. Well, here's a newsflash for you, you don't owe Catherine anything. You don't owe Alex anything. You don't owe your grandfather anything. The only person you owe something to, is yourself, you owe yourself a happy ending."

"A happy ending?" Questioned Casey with a quirked eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes, Kim replied, "Isn't that what you told me when I was too afraid to go after the woman I love?"

"It's too late." Replied Casey, "In less than half an hour she will be marrying my sister, I can't stand in the way of that. I can't do that to her."

Before anymore could be said one of the ushers knocked on the door letting them know it was time for Kim and Serena to take their seats and Casey. "Go, I'll be fine." Promised Casey.

Giving her friend a hug, Serena whispered, "Just remember, we love you."

"Love you too." Smiled Casey, the thought of moving away from her friends, who for so long had been more like sisters than just friends made her stomach twist unpleasantly.

Refilling her glass, Casey sipped it as she walked to the window, the stormy sky matching up perfectly with her emotions. Just as she was about to turn away, a flash of blonde caught her attention, she watched as Alex and Abbie climbed out of the brunettes car and headed into the church, even from a distance she could tell Alex was tired, her movements sluggish and her beautiful blue eyes hidden behind oversized sun glasses. As if sensing her scrutiny Alex stopped and looked towards the window, without thinking Casey started to wave, only to drop her hand back to her side as Alex turned and walked away. Hearing the door open, Casey forced a smile to her face as she turned to face her sister, who was dressed in a beautiful Ivory wedding dress, "Hey."

"Hey." Repeated Cat, nerves making her voice shake, "So, how do I look?"

"You look beautiful." Admitted Casey, "Truly, breath-taking, Alex is really lucky."

"Thank you." Replied Cat, a light blush colouring her cheeks.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Casey, determined to be the best bridesmaid she could for her sister.

"I'm nervous." Chuckled Cat, "What if I trip over or pass out? What if it rains? Or…"

"Breathe." Ordered Casey in a gentle voice, seeing Cat take a deep breath she added, "You're going to do just fine." Promised Casey.

"Thank you." Smiled Cat.

Smiling, Casey lightly brushed a strand of hair back behind her sister's ear, "You know, mum would be so proud of you."

Taking Casey's hand, Cat gave it a warm squeeze, "She was always proud of you, she was always telling people about her daughter, who was off in New York making the world a safer place."

"I'm so sorry Cat, I missed so much time with you both." Whispered Casey.

"Just because you weren't physically there doesn't mean you were forgotten. I'm so glad you're here for this, it wouldn't have been the same without you." Replied Cat in a soft voice.

Forcing herself to smile, Casey replied, "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

"I love you." Whispered Cat as she hugged her sister.

"I love you too little sister." Whispered Casey, giving her sister a tight squeeze before stepping back, "You ready for this?"

"Absolutely." Nodded Cat, "You?"

"Me?" Questioned Casey, afraid that somehow Cat had seen through her.

"Yeah, I know seeing Grandfather again won't be easy for you." Replied Cat.

"Oh." Muttered Casey relief flooding her body, "I'll be fine, today is your day and I won't let anything spoil that." Promised Casey.

* * *

All too soon, Casey was standing next to Cat, struggling to remember how to breathe as the Minister began to speak. As she listened to him talk about the love needed to make a marriage work, a love he saw between Alexandra and Catherine, Casey found herself digging her nails into her palm in effort to stay silent and then she heard it, the most beautiful sound in the world, Alex's voice.

"Stop!"

Despite herself Casey felt a sliver of hope, as Alex brushed her father's concerns aside, there had been part of her that never believed Alex would walk away from her family obligations and yet here she was in front of everyone, doing just that. The sliver of hope continued to grow with every word that fell from Alex's lips, that was until she heard her sister's voice and the desperation in it, making her stomach twist with guilt.

Placing a hand on the small of Cat's back, Casey asked, "What are you doing?" Her voice catching when for a second she met the blonde's gaze and saw her own heartbreak reflected in the blue eyes she had come to love.

"Please, let me finish?" Begged Alex.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked Catherine.

"Because, I can't go through with this, I'm not who you should be marrying." Replied Alex, "I didn't believe in soul mates, the person who is the other half of me, until I met mine and now I know she is out there, I can't marry you. I won't do this to you or to me, we both deserve to have true love. This isn't true love."

"I love you. Please, I know I can make you happy. This is just cold feet." Pleaded Cat, not wanting to let her grandfather down or cause Alex to fall out with her father.

Shaking her head, Alex continued, "I'm sorry, but one day you'll see this is for the best. That I'm doing it for both of us. I never meant to hurt you, I just hope one day you'll forgive me." With that Alex turned and fled from the church.

Alex's exit was met with stunned silence, all Casey could do was reach out for Cat's hand, wishing she could protect her sister, the way she had when they were children.

"Excuse me." Muttered Abbie, breaking the silence as she headed towards the door Alex had just fled through.

Before Casey could process what was happening, she felt a hand on her arm, "Go." Hissed Kim, "I've got Cat, go after Alex."

Nodding, Casey almost tripped over her own feet as she started back up the aisle, praying she could catch Alex, even as she stepped out into the drizzle she wasn't sure what she would say if she actually caught up with the blonde. Hearing a car engine roar to life, she knew she was too late. Meeting Alex's gaze in the mirror, Casey felt her breath catch as realisation hit her, Alex had just picked her, even though it meant her father would cut all ties with her and she would lose everything, she had still picked her, she just didn't believe Casey wanted her. Seeing Abbie jogging back up the steps, she grabbed her arm and asked, "Where's she going?

Shaking her head, Abbie replied, "I don't know."

"Please, I need to…"

"You need to be with your sister." Interrupted Abbie.

"Abbie…"

"Look, I know how you really feel, it's written all over your face, so I promise, when Alex calls, I'll tell you, but right now, you need to be with your sister, because the crap is about to hit the fan." Replied Abbie, seeing William Cabot heading towards them his face a mask of rage and embarrassment, Abbie gave Casey a small shove, "Go check on Cat. I'll buy you as much time as I can."

"I can stay?" Offered Casey.

"That'll make it worse, believe me, you won't want to be around for this." Grimaced Abbie, wishing she had insisted on going with Alex.

"Thank you." Whispered Casey before heading back inside and towards the dressing room they had used that morning to get ready. Pausing at the door she took a deep breath in an attempt to regain control of her emotions. Stepping inside she felt a stab on pain in her chest at the sight of her sister being comforted by Serena and whispered, "Oh Cat, I'm so sorry."

"It's my fault." Replied Cat in a small voice.

"No…"

"Yes! I should never have allowed Grandfather to talk me into this in the first place, it was never going to work out." Replied Cat as she paced the small room, replaying Alex's words in her head. In truth she was relieved Alex had called it off, since she had come back, Alex had been cold towards her, colder than when they first met as if something had changed in the weeks she had been away and then it hit her. How had she been so blind, Casey, that's what was different, that's who Alex had fallen in love with. "It's you. You're the one she is in love with."

"Yes." Nodded Casey, too tired to lie anymore.

"Do you love her?" Asked Cat, unease growing in her stomach by the second.

"Yes." Admitted Casey, "Cat, I didn't mean it to happen…"

Clamping a hand over her mouth, Cat interrupted, "Oh God, Casey I'm so sorry."

"Cat, I'm the one who should be sorry…" Started Casey.

"No, you're not." Replied Cat, "I was a fool."

Thinking her sister was doubting her worth, Casey rushed to reassure her, "No! Cat, listen to me…"

"No, you listen!" Replied Catherine with more force than Casey ever expected, "I don't love Alex, I have never loved Alex. This…me coming back was all Grandfathers doing, he came to me and told me Alex wasn't treating you fairly, that I was the cause of you suffering and I had to fix it and then…"

"And then?" Questioned Casey.

"And then we could be a family." Admitted Cat with an embarrassed smile.

"Cat…"

"He played me." Continued Cat, "He took the thing I want most in the world and used it against me."

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there for you. I let you down." Whispered Casey.

"Stop!" Interrupted Cat, "What happened in the past, happened and we can't change it, but we can move forward. I want my sister back and I want her happy. If you love Alex, then go find her."

"I don't know where she is." Admitted Casey.

"You found me after all those years, I have no doubt you'll be able to find Alex." Replied Cat as she hugged her sister.

"What about you?" Asked Casey.

"I don't love Alex, I love you and I thought I was protecting you. I was wrong and I will forever be sorry for hurting both of you. God, today must have been killing you." Replied Cat.

Before Casey could reply, Monty stepped into the room a smug smile on his face, "She's not going anywhere."

Jumping up Casey put herself between her sister and her grandfather, "Get out."

"Oh, hush." Replied Monty, with a waft of his hand, "I only came to thank you both, you did better than I thought you would."

"You really are a loathsome bastard." Snapped Cat as she stepped around Casey, "You hurt three people for money and what's worse you're proud of yourself. You disgust me and I never want to see you again."

"That's fine by me." Replied Monty, "I have what I wanted."

"Actually, you don't." Replied Casey, "When I re-wrote the contract, I added a clause, the money, the shares, everything the Cabot Corporation now owes, goes to Catherine. You don't get a penny."

"What?" Demanded Monty, his face turning red with anger.

"Oh, and you're still liable for your half of the cost of the wedding." Added Casey with a smirk of her own.

High-fiving her sister, Cat added, "Sucks to be you, now get out."

"You'll pay, both of you." Warned Monty before walking out and slamming the door behind him.

"Note to self, don't piss off the Novak twins." Grinned Kim.

Chuckling Casey pulled her sister in for a tight hug, "I promise you'll never be on your own again. I love you, little sister."

"Love you too." Whispered Cat, "Now, we need to find Alex and fix this mess."

"I don't know where she is." Replied Casey.

"But I do." Added a new voice.

"She called?" Asked Casey as Abbie stepped into the room.

"No, but my baby is fitted with a tracker, I had the company turn it on." Replied Abbie, as she handed Casey a slip of paper, "That's where she's heading, I'll call you if that changes."

"Shit, I don't have a car." Groaned Casey.

"Here, take mine." Offered Kim, "Just don't scratch it…again."

"That was one time, and I told you, the tree jumped out on me." Replied Casey, feeling giddy with relief.

"Sure." Winked Kim.

* * *

After saying quick goodbyes, Casey climbed into Kim's car, programming the navigation system with the coordinates Abbie had given her, saying a silent prayer that she could find Alex and fix things between them, Casey set off. Two hours later she received a call from Abbie with the name of the motel Alex was staying in, pulling into the car park next to what she recognised as Abbie's car, she yanked the keys from the ignition and stepped out into the rain, regretting her decision not to change as the rain soaked into the thin material of her dress. Ten minutes, a strange look and her watch later, she was standing outside Alex's motel room, cold and shivering as she tried to summon the courage to knock.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N; I am so sorry for the delay in getting this posted, I hope once you finish it I'll be forgiven. HG.**

* * *

Standing in front of the door, shaking from the rain, Casey felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest, what if it was too late to fix things? What if Alex didn't want her? After everything she and Cat had put the blonde through she wouldn't blame her, Alex had opened up to her and less that twenty-four hours later, she was walking away. No matter her intentions she knew she had hurt Alex and would see it as being rejected because she wasn't good enough and if she was honest with herself, she wasn't sure there was any coming back from that. The sound of breaking glass snapped her from her musings, raising her hand she knocked, praying Alex would answer. Hearing the door open she met Alex's blue eyes and felt her breath catch in her throat as she tried to find the right words.

"What do you want?" Asked Alex in an expressionless tone.

"I…messed up." Whispered Casey, her teeth chattering with the cold. "I love you, please give me a chance to fix this."

"I'm not interested." Shrugged Alex.

"Please." Begged Casey, her teeth chattering from the cold.

"You rejected me! So, now I'm done. Rejection teaches you how to reject." Snapped Alex.

"You're right." Whispered Casey, silent tears on her cheeks, "I rejected you, I messed up and I should have fought for you, fought for us. I didn't do that. But, before you slam the door in my face and decided we're done, give me the chance to explain." Seeing Alex hesitate she added, "Please, just five minutes and if you still want me to leave I will."

Grudgingly Alex stepped aside, "Five minutes, but only because I don't want you to catch pneumonia."

"T-thank you." Shivered Casey, stepping inside she noticed what looked like a smashed glass on the floor and Alex's equally smashed cell phone in the corner of the room.

Nodding Alex headed into the bathroom, returning with a large towel she handed it to Casey, "You have five minutes, make it quick."

Swallowing deeply, Casey mumbled her thanks for the towel and as she rubbed her hair she tried to search for the words she needed, "When we were kids Cat and I were inseparable, we made up our own language, spent hours on the beach looking for buried treasure and even though, we're technically the same age, it was always my job to look out for her. When we were nine, I persuaded Cat we should sneak out and climb this rocky hill because I was sure there was treasure at the top. Anyway, we get half way up and Cat started crying because she was afraid and wanted to go home, so I told her to go and carried on up this hill. It was only a few minutes later when an ear piercing scream filled the air, racing back down the hill, I found Cat on the floor, her arm bent at an unnatural angle. I ran all the way to the cottage with Cat in my arms, yelling for our mum. Long story short, we get to the hospital and Cat needs surgery on her arm, I felt so guilty, I cried more than she did. Anyway, before she went into surgery, I made her a promise that no matter what, I would always take care of her, always be there for her and I let her down." Pausing to take a breath, Casey continued, "I left her alone to deal with grandfather, she had to bury our mum alone and then she was blackmailed into a marriage she didn't want…"

"Not by me." Interrupted Alex.

"I know." Whispered Casey, "But, I let her down and when she told me she was in love with you, I couldn't fail again, no matter how much it was killing me, I couldn't hurt her again."

"So, what happens now? You tell me you love me and then tomorrow you leave me again because it hurts Catherine's feelings?" Asked Alex.

"She doesn't love you, she never has…"

"Why am I not surprised?" Asked Alex with a bitter laugh.

"Alex…please?" Pleaded Casey.

"Fine. Please continue to tell me how unlovable I am." Replied Alex as she walked to the window.

"You're not unlovable! There is nothing unlovable about you! Fuck it." Dragging a hand through her tangled hair, Casey took a breath, "If I didn't love you, if I didn't want you then I wouldn't be here now, so why don't you stop being so self-pitying and let me explain?"

"Fine." Sighed Alex.

"She doesn't love you. Monty convinced her to come back and tell me she did, he knew I would step aside. He wanted you to run." Explained Casey.

"At least someone got what they wanted." Grunted Alex.

"Not exactly." Replied Casey with a proud grin, "I added a clause to the contract, anything you owe for calling off the wedding is payable to Cat, not Monty. All he gets is a bill for half of the wedding. Also, I safeguarded anything connected to the Neverland Trust, so you won't lose anything."

Turning from the window, Alex asked, "Why would you do that?"

"Because, in my own way, I was trying to protect you and Cat." Replied Casey, "And, I guess part of me was hoping you would leave her, how selfish is that?"

"Why?" Repeated Alex.

"Because I love you, I don't know how it happened, all I know is talking to you is always the best part of my day, I get lost in your eyes and your smile gives me butterflies and I miss you, I miss you even when we're in the same room. I made a mistake and I want to put it right." Replied Casey.

"I'm just supposed to accept that? Believe that you're back and it's for good this time?" Asked Alex, her voice softer than before.

"I love you, it's as simple and as complicated as that." Shrugged Casey.

Shaking her head, Alex replied, "You keep saying that, but words are cheap and you're excellent at spinning them."

"How can I show you, that I'm serious?" Asked Casey.

"I don't know." Whispered Alex.

"Alex…"

"It was hard for me to open up to you, but I did. I told you my hopes, my fears, my dreams, everything and then you were gone. I begged you, I begged you to choose me, to leave with me and you said no."

"Alex…"

"No! It's my turn to talk!" Insisted Alex, "I love you and I nothing more than to be with you, but I can't, not because I don't understand why you did what you did or because I don't forgive you, but because I can't watch you walk away again, that would destroy me..."

"I should have fought for you, for us." Interrupted Casey, "I hurt you and I…I can't promise I won't hurt you again, or that you won't hurt me, but I can promise to not leave you again. I want to you, all of you. Please Alex, give me a chance, I swear on all that I am and all that I have, I won't leave you, not now, not ever. Even if you tell me to leave, I will stand out in the rain all night, I will follow you around, begging and pleading for another chance...Oomph..."

Stepping forward Alex pinned Casey against the wall, claiming her lips in a hard kiss, a moan falling from her lips as she felt Casey's fingers in her hair and deepen the kiss. When the need for air became pressing Alex broke the kiss and growled, "You talk too much."

"I've been told." Replied Casey with a weak smile, her body humming from the intensity of the blondes kiss, "Alex…"

"Stop." Whispered Alex, "Just stop talking."

"If you want me to stop talking, you're going to have to kiss me again." Replied Casey with a smirk.

Narrowing her eyes, Alex dipped her head and claimed Casey's lips in a soft kiss, unable to hold back a moan as she felt Casey slide her hands under her shirt and lightly run her nails along her spine. Stepping back slightly, she yanked at the zip of Casey's dress, letting the material slide over Casey's lace covered breasts before crashing their mouths together in a hard kiss as she pushed the dress down over the younger woman's hips, leaving her in nothing but her lacy underwear. Moving her mouth to the Casey's throat, Alex whispered, "Tell me to stop."

Tangling her fingers in Alex's hair, Casey tugged lightly until their gazes met and whispered, "I don't want you to stop."

Growling Alex pressed Casey's hands to the wall above her head ordering, "Keep them there." Seeing Casey nod, Alex let her eyes roam over lace covered breasts, hard nipples straining against the material. Lowering her mouth, she dragged her teeth across the stiff bud causing Casey to let out a low moan and press herself further into Alex's embrace. Kissing back up Casey's throat, she demanded, "Tell me you want me."

"I want you." Panted Casey, her pressing herself tighter against the blonde in an effort to keep herself upright.

Smirking, Alex crashed their lips together in a hard kiss, lifting Casey's leg to wrap around her waist, her hand trailing up to brush against the thin material of Casey's panties, gasping as she felt how aroused Casey was, "God, you're so wet."

"Because of you." Panted Casey. Feeling Alex's fingers brush against her throbbing clit, her head fell back against the wall with a soft thump.

Unable to resist, Alex moved her mouth to Casey's exposed throat, biting down as she slid two fingers into Casey, using her thigh to add more pressure to her movements, "Fuck, Casey." Her voice breathy with arousal.

"Yes, don't stop. Please don't stop." Pleaded Casey, her own breathing laboured.

Alex could tell Casey was close and stilled her movements and ordered, "Tell me, tell me you're mine."

"Yes, I'm yours and you are mine." Breathed Casey.

"Say it again!" Pleaded Alex as she started to move her fingers again, harder and faster than before.

"Yours! God, yes, I'm yours!" Panted Casey. Feeling her orgasm building she gripped Alex's shoulders, sure her nails would leave marks as she came with such force she slumped to the floor taking Alex with her, the sound of their heavy breathing filling the room.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Alex in a whisper as she traced random patterns on Casey's shoulder.

"You." Replied Casey, "Us. We can fix this, right?"

Pulling back slightly Alex lightly cupped Casey's cheek, "Yes. I love you Casey and there is nothing I want more than to be with you, to have a real relationship with you. If you'll have me that is. I mean, by the time my father finishes with me, I'll have nothing to offer you but myself."

"That's all I want from you." Replied Casey, "I don't want your money, your status or diamonds, I want you. I want the chess playing, tea drinking, Peter Pan loving, nerd I fell in love with, nothing more."

"I love you." Smiled Alex, for once not bothered about being called a nerd.

"I love you too." Smiled Casey as she claimed Alex's lips in a soft kiss.

As the kiss ended Alex whispered, "Make love to me."

Smiling Casey stood and held her hand out to Alex, pushing the blonde down on the edge of the bed she quickly removed their clothing before pressing Alex back down on the bed and climbing up next to her. Pressing a trial soft kisses and bites along Alex's throat she slipped her thigh between the blonde's legs, moaning softly as she felt Alex's excitement coat her thigh.

"I want you." Husked Alex.

Casey growled as she pressed her thigh harder against Alex's centre, moving her mouth to a straining nipple, teasing it with her teeth and tongue as her fingertips traced slow, soft patterns along Alex's thigh, causing the blonde to moan as they neared her aching centre. As she dragged her fingers through Alex's soaked centre she felt her own clit throb with need, entering the blonde with two fingers she felt Alex arch up from the bed, the feeling of their skin pressed together sending shock waves of pleasure through her.

"Yes, fuck, yes." Moaned Alex.

Curling her fingers, it didn't take long for Alex to come, Casey's name on her lips. Not giving her time to recover, Casey began nipping and kissing her way down, Alex's body, her stomach tightening at her first taste of the blonde's arousal. Lifting the blonde's long legs over her shoulders, Casey grazed Alex clit with her teeth before running the tip of her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth, feeling Alex's orgasm approaching she entered her again, curling her fingers.

Fisting her hands in the sheets, Alex couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure at the feeling Casey was inflicting on her body. "That was...oh god." Panted Alex as she tried to catch her breath. Pulling Casey, close she claimed her lips in a soft kiss, growling softly at the taste of herself on Casey's lips. Flipping them over she, wasted no time kissing her way down Casey's body, the scent of Casey's arousal making her head swim.

Casey, threw her head back in pleasure, at the feeling of Alex's mouth on her throbbing centre, that pleasure turning to frustration as Alex teased her bringing her to the edge, only to pull back at the last moment, leaving her aching with need. "Please, stop teasing me!" Pleaded Casey her voice trembling with need. A hiss of pleasure tearing from her throat at the feeling of Alex entering her with two then three fingers, quickly sending her over the edge.

Crawling back up the bed, Alex slumped back against the pillows, pulling Casey close, she pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "That was..."

"Amazing? Earth shattering? Wonderful?" Supplied Casey.

"All of the above." Agreed Alex.

"I love you." Whispered Casey as she pressed herself further into Alex's embrace.

"I love you too." Yawned Alex, as pulled the duvet over them, her eyes growing heavier by the second.

"Sleep." Whispered Casey as she pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Alex's mouth, sleep quickly overtaking them both.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; I am so sorry for the delay, I had a terrible case of writers block, it's better now so I will do my best to get things updated. Thank you as always for your reviews**. **HG**.

* * *

Waking up, Alex groaned as she rolled over, a slight pounding behind her eyes reminding her of the amount of whiskey she had consumed the night before, reaching her arm out, her heart sank when all she encountered was cold sheets, scanning the room she found no sight of Casey and wondered if she had dreamed the events of the night before. Had she been so desperate for Casey's company, her kiss, her touch that her drunk mind created an elaborate fantasy or had Casey once again left her and as she pulled a pillow over her face, Alex wasn't sure which of those thoughts hurt her heart the most. Hearing a key in the door, Alex tossed the pillow aside her confusion growing as Casey came through the door, clutching several bags and a tray holding two coffee cups.

"Hi." Whispered Casey. Getting no response she continued, "I went out to get coffee and food, I thought you might be hungry" Still getting no response she started to ramble, "So, I was getting coffee and then I found a clothes store and I knew we both needed things, so I went in, oh and I got tooth brushes and shower gel. I was hoping I'd be back before you were awake..."

"You're really here." Interrupted Alex as she pushed herself into a seated position, clutching the sheet to her bare chest.

"Yes, Honey, I'm really here and I always will be." Replied Casey as she joined Alex on the bed as she realised how it must have looked to Alex, waking up alone and cursed herself for not leaving a note. "I love you, Alex."

"I thought it was a dream." Admitted Alex.

"I should have left a note." Apologised Casey, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

""It's okay, I'm just glad you're really here." Replied Alex, with a small smile.

"Always." Replied Casey as she lightly bumped her shoulder against the blondes, "No more running, remember?"

"I remember somethings." Chuckled Alex.

Moving so she was straddling Alex's waist and whispered, "Close your eyes." Once she was sure the blonde's eyes were closed, she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, "Do you remember this?"

"Uh huh." Breathed Alex.

Pressing several small kissed along Alex's jaw line she asked, "How about that?"

"Yes." Breathed Alex.

Making sure, Alex's eyes were still closed Casey slowly removed her shirt and bra, before taking Alex's hand and pressing it to her breast, "This?"

"Fuck, yes." Breathed Alex, opening her eyes.

"Eyes closed." Ordered Casey. Once Alex had once again closed her eyes, Casey guided the blonde's fingertips over her breast before resting it over her heart, "Do you remember how fast you make my heart beat?"

Not trusting her voice to work, Alex nodded.

Taking Alex's hand, Casey moved it up to her lips, making sure not to lose contact with her skin as she pressed a soft kiss to the tip of each finger, "How my lips feel on your skin?"

"Yes." Whispered Alex.

Sucking Alex's middle finger into her mouth, she made sure to scrape her teeth lightly against it, before flicking her tongue over the tip, releasing it she asked, "How my tongue feels against your skin?" Seeing Alex gulp in response, she dragged Alex's hand down her torso, "How my skin feels under your fingertips?" Guiding it into her sweatpants, she brushed them over the thin material of her panties, "How much I trust you with my body?"

"Fuck." Breathed Alex, as she tried to move her fingers against Casey's centre.

Gripping Alex's wrist, Casey moved her hand back to her lips, where she pressed a soft kiss to the palm, "No. I'm in charge this time, I want to make sure you never forget again." Pressing Alex back down against the pillows, she stood and removed the last of her clothes. "I want you to know the touch, the feel, the taste of me, of us on your lips. I never want you to doubt this is real."

Alex felt her breath hitch as a now naked Casey joined her on the bed and crawled back into her lap, "You're beautiful."

"So are you Alexandra." Seeing Alex duck her head she added, "I will make you believe that. Now, close your eyes." Once Alex's eyes were closed Casey pressed the blondes hand to her face, "I want you to see me, even when your eyes are closed."

With Casey's guidance, Alex brushed her fingertips over Casey Cheek, along her jaw line and over her lips, bolts of electricity shooting through her body with every inch of skin her fingertips touched. Her heart rate speeding up as Casey, guided her hand down her throat, a moan falling from her lips at the feeling of the redheads pulse jumping under her fingertips. As her fingertips brushed over Casey's erect nipple, her eyes snapped open and she moaned the sight of Casey with her head thrown back and her eyes dark with desire.

"Eyes closed." Breathed Casey, giving her own moan as she used Alex's fingers to massage her breast, "Do you remember how my body responds to your touch?"

"And mine, yours." Nodded Alex, squirming in an effort to lessen the throbbing between her own legs.

Moving Alex's hand down her body, Casey bit her lip in an effort to hold back a moan as the blondes nails grazed her ribs and the inside of her thigh, "How you make my breathing hitch." Moving Alex's hand to her centre, she rolled her hips, her swollen clit brushing against Alex's fingertips, "How wet you make me."

"Fuck!" Gasped Alex.

Letting go of Alex's wrist, Casey wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pressing them bodies together as she slowly rocked her hips, with her lips against Alex's ear as she asked, "How your name sounds falling from my lips."

"Please." Breathed Alex, "Let me touch you."

"You are touching me." Replied Casey, "And, I told you, I'm in charge."

"Okay." Whispered Alex.

"Good, now where was I? Oh yes, you were remembering the way your name sounds on my lips." Lowering her voice, she added, "Now, do you remember the way my swollen clit felt against your fingertips?"

"Yes, my mouth too." Replied Alex her mouth watering at the memory of Casey's taste.

"One step at a time." Replied Casey as she once again rolled her hips, causing them both to moan as Alex's hand brushed against her own clit as well as Casey's with every roll of the redhead's hips. "God, it feels so good." Whispered Casey as she started to move her hips faster.

"Fuck. Come for me, Casey." Panted Alex her body humming with pleasure as she moved her mouth to Casey's throat.

"Yes! God, yes." Groaned Casey. The feeling of Alex's mouth on her throat was enough to push Casey over the edge, her nails digging into Alex's shoulders as she came, "Yes. Yes. Fuck, yes." Slumping forward, Casey rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "Wow."

"Wow, yourself." Smiled Alex she pressed a soft kiss to Casey's cheek.

Once she had regained her equilibrium, Casey pressed Alex back against the pillows, "Do you remember how I taste?"

"I'll never forget it." Whispered Alex, her hands on Casey's hips urging her further up her body.

Understanding Alex's plan, Casey felt her a stab of arousal and moved to settle above the blonde's mouth, giving a hiss of pleasure at the feeling of Alex's tongue swirling against her sensitive clit, "God, yes." Moving her hands to her breasts, she rolled her nipples between her fingers, tugging harder the closer she got to her release, "Yes, Alex, I'm going to come." The force of her orgasm was so strong she was forced to grab the headboard for support, before dropping back against the pillows.

Rolling on to her side, Alex stroked a lock of hair out of Casey's eyes, "You're so beautiful, I love you."

"I love you too." Panted Casey.

"So, coffee?" Teased Alex.

"I can think of something much better than coffee, to wake you up." Grinned Casey as she pressed Alex back against the pillows, "My turn."

* * *

Later that afternoon, they checked out and stood by their separate cars, "I feel like I'm in one of those high school movies, saying goodbye to my girlfriend at the start of a new term." Chuckled Casey.

"I hate it too." Smiled Alex, as she pulled Casey against her for a hug, "I'll meet you at your apartment as soon as I've packed a bag."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Smiled Alex.

Sharing one last kiss, Alex climbed into Abbie's car and headed back towards the city, she knew at some point she would need to speak to both Catherine and her father, the latter not being a pleasant thought. She owed Catherine a debt of thanks she wasn't sure she could ever repay, not only did she send Casey to find her, she also declined to take the money owed by either Alex or the Cabot Corporation, something Alex hoped her father would take into consideration, once he had time to calm down. Pulling into her driveway she noticed a familiar car in the drive way, so much for giving her father time to calm down, she debated turning around and just leaving, but she knew her father wasn't one to give up easily. Turning off the ignition, she took a deep breath and climbed out of the car, meeting her father at the front door, "Father." Greeted Alex, hating the way her voice shook.

"Inside, now." Snapped William Cabot as way of greeting, his anger clear in his voice and the slight tremble in her hands.

Leading the way into the lounge, Alex kept her head up high, she was determined that he was not going to make her feel worthless for choosing love over business, "Can I get you anything?"

"An explanation, would be nice." Growled William.

"I love Casey, it's as simple as that." Replied Alex, "Catherine isn't going to take any of the money…" Alex's words were cut off by a stinging slap to the side of her face.

"You think this is about the money?" Demanded William.

"I…I thought…"

"You didn't think! That is the problem." Snapped William, "I have always been disappointed in you, but never more so than right now. Not only did you make me look like a fool, but you made me look like I back out on deals. You're a disgrace to the Cabot name."

"You want to pretend you're a man of honour and that you are a good man, but you're not. You sold me, like I was nothing! Like I was a whore for hire." Yelled Alex, "You think I'm the disgrace. You should look in the mirror."

"I want you out, out of the office, out of this house and out of my life by the close of business Monday and you can take Carmichael with you. You are no longer my daughter, in family or business." Replied William.

"As you wish." Replied Alex, pleased her voice sounded strong.

"You can no longer use the Cabot name and that charity or yours…"

"Is untouchable." Added a new voice.

"Casey, what are you doing here?" Asked Alex.

"I spoke to Cat, who was with Abbie and they were worried William would be waiting for you, guess they were right." Replied Casey as she walked across the room to Alex's side, gently cupping the blonde's cheek she asked, "Did he do this to you?"

"It's fine." Whispered Alex as she took Casey's hand in her own, giving it a warm squeeze.

"How dare you interrupt a private conversation?" Demanded William.

"You were threatening the woman I love, I will interrupt that as much as I want." Replied Casey, stepping so she was in front of Alex. "You have no claim on Alex's private bank accounts created after she turned eighteen, nor the funds in them and the charity is so safe, it would take you a lifetime to even get close to touching it."

"I can destroy you and your family." Sneered William.

"No, you can't." Replied Casey in a clam voice. "There is nothing you can do to any of us and if you try, if you come after Cat, after Abbie, after Alex or after me, I will unleash the full force of the legal system on you. I prosecuted White Crimes for many years as did several of my best friends, and if you think we won't be able to dig something up on you then you're very wrong. You want to destroy Monty, go ahead, hell, I'll send you a muffin basket if you do, but my family is off limits. Understand?"

Without a word, William span on his heel and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Casey watched in silence as Alex walk to the sofa and slump down, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Whispered Alex.

"Liar." Smiled Casey.

"I can't offer you anything." Replied Alex, her gaze on the floor.

"Alex…" Started Casey only to be cut off.

"I don't have anything of value. For the first time in my life in all I have to offer is me. No, job, no property, no family influence, nothing! Are you sure you still want to be with me? My business could be a total bust, I could be penniless in a matter of weeks." Continued Alex, "I don't even have a place to live right now..."

Raising her voice, Casey tried again, "Alex!"

"What?"

"If all you have to offer is you, then I'm the luckiest girl in the world. I love you Alex. I love you, because you are kind, smart, compassionate and a thousand other things. Your business will be a success because you are driven and one of the hardest working people I know. I don't want your money, your influence or property. All I want is you. So, no, I'm not going anywhere, now or ever. I will be by your side as you repair the house, start your business and make it a success. And, you do have a home, you have one with me for as long as you want it and before you argue, I should remind you, I'm a top notch attorney and I will eat you for breakfast."

"It's a little late for breakfast." Smirked Alex, "How about you have me for supper, instead?"

"Perfect." Grinned Casey as she pounced on Alex, "I love you, Alexandra Cabot."

"I love you too, Casey Novak."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N; I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.**

 **Three months later.**

Climbing out of bed, Alex was careful not to wake Casey who like most normal people at three in the morning was fast asleep, pulling on one of the redheads Sex Crimes Softball hoodies she crept towards the kitchen. Filling the kettle she walked to the window and looked out at the larger house that in less than twenty-four hours would be home to four seventeen year olds along with a live in adviser. It had taken three months of working a minimum twelve hour days, seven days of the week to get ready for the grand opening the following day, but there was no doubting the pride she felt. Pride mixed with the excitement of a new beginning and the stomach churning terror that she would fail. She had faced pressure at work before, but then all that had been on the line was her pride and company profits, this time, not only was everything she had resting on the success of her business, but also the continued existence of her charity and the aid in gave to those who needed it. It was a level of pressure she was sure would have broken her, had it not been for Casey and the constant support she provided.

Considering all that had happened and the short amount of time they had been together, Alex had been afraid the long hours and uncertainty would send Casey running for the hills, that hadn't been the case. Casey had spent her evenings and weekends, painting, helping Alex with the legal matters, filing paperwork, knocking down walls and one more than one occasion covered in mud as they worked to clear the fields. She hadn't even complained when Alex was late to dinner or their date night consisted of take-out and DIY catalogues or when her sleep pattern became even more erratic, disturbing Casey's rest in the process. The more time they spent together, the more Alex fell in love with the redhead and knew Casey was the person she wanted to spend her life with.

Despite her regret at the embarrassment she caused Catherine, Alex never regretted not marrying Catherine, even though it cost her, her job and the relationship, however, poor with her father. She knew she had done the right thing in calling off the wedding, there was no way she could have stayed with Catherine, there was too much hurt and resentment, none of which the other woman deserved to spend her life dealing with. Catherine for her part had forgiven Alex without hesitation and the two found they got along well as friends. Since the day her father had struck her, Alex hadn't seen or heard from him and was surprised to find she was happier without him in her life. She hated that Abbie had been caught up in her father's rage and had been afraid that Abbie losing her job would cost her their friendship, yet, despite the drastic step down in salary, Abbie had happily agreed to work with her and for that Alex would forever be grateful. It seemed amazing to Alex that as she had driven away from the church she had felt helpless and alone and now she was surrounded by a group of people who loved her and supported her. None more so that Casey.

Taking a sip of the tea, Alex let her mind wander back to the conversation she had shared with Catherine when she had visited the previous weekend.

 _Making sure Casey was occupied on in the kitchen Alex headed outside to where Catherine was sitting at the table sipping ice tea, "Hey, Catherine."_

 _"Hey, Alex. This place is looking really good." Smiled Cat._

 _"Thank you. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you guys and Casey has been amazing, I don't know what I would have done without her." Replied Alex as she sat down opposite the redhead with her own ice tea._

 _"You would be married to me." Laughed Cat._

 _"You know it was never anything personal, I think you're great…"_

 _Leaning forward, Cat placed a comforting hand on the blondes arm, "Alex, relax! I was just teasing you. Anyone can see you and Casey belong together and I am grateful to you for having the courage to call off the wedding. There is no way we would have been even remotely happy and I would have so sad if we had ended up hating each other."_

 _"Me too." Agreed Alex, "Thank you."_

 _"There is nothing to thank me for, now tell me are you okay?" Asked Cat._

 _"I'm fine. Look, um…tell me if this is awkward but…"_

 _"But you want to propose to my sister?" Asked Cat with a raised eyebrow and a wide smile so much like Casey's that it momentarily caught Alex off guard._

 _"Yes." Admitted Alex with a relieved smile._

 _"That's fantastic!" Smiled Cat._

 _"Yeah, but um…I need help picking a ring and I love Abbie but her taste is questionable and Kim terrifies me." Chuckled the blonde, "So, I was wondering if you would come with me?"_

 _"So, I'm last resort?" Asked Cat with a good natured smile._

 _"Something like that." Admitted Alex._

 _"When did you want to go shopping?" Asked Cat._

 _Breathing a sigh of relief, Alex replied, "As soon as you have time."_

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Asked Casey in a sleepy voice pulling Alex from her thoughts.

"My beautiful girlfriend." Smiled Alex as she opened her arms for Casey to join her on the couch.

"Who is she?" Joked Casey pretending to look around, "I'll kick her ass for muscling in on my woman."

"You're such a goof ball." Chuckled Alex as she pulled Casey into her arms and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"Yes." Agreed Casey, "But, I'm your goof ball."

"Did I wake you?" Asked Alex, with a worried expression.

"I missed you." Replied Casey as she stretched.

"So that's a yes." Sighed Alex, "I'm sorry."

Laying her head back against Alex's shoulder Casey replied, "Don't be."

"You need your sleep." Argued Alex.

"Yes, and I always sleep better in your arms." Countered Casey.

"But…"

"No buts! Alex, I love you and the best part of my day is being curled up against you, no matter how bad my day has been, knowing I get to be held by you makes it better. I'll make you a deal, you don't take that away from me and in return I promise that if it ever becomes too much of a problem, I will tell you. How does that sound?" Asked Casey.

"Perfect." Smiled Alex.

"So why are you awake?" Asked Casey as she stealing Alex's mug and taking a sip of the warm tea.

"Nerves. What if this...if I fail?" Asked Alex in a soft voice, "I'm just not sure I can do this."

"You won't fail." Replied Casey in a confident voice. "There is no one more motivated and qualified to make this a success than you. This place is going to be amazing and in six months, you'll look back and wonder what you were worried about."

"You don't know that, new businesses struggle and in this economy and I…"

"Honey, you need to get it out of your head that you're alone, I'm here for you, so is Abbie and Cat and Kim and Serena, that's a lot of people not only rooting for you to succeed but also, several skill sets at your disposal. You don't have to do everything on your own, we're all here, we all care about you and we all want to help, you just have to let us."

Hanging her head, Alex whispered, "I'm sorry."

Moving so she was facing the blonde, Casey lightly raised her chin until their eyes locked, "I know all about being alone, relying on no one but yourself and measuring your worth by your success and I am not judging you for that. I'm just telling you, you're not alone, that there are people who care about you and that I love you more than anything in the world."

"Even Star Wars?" Asked Alex with a smile as she pulled Casey into her lap.

"About the same." Grinned Casey.

"I love you too." Smiled Alex before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Casey's mouth.

Standing up Casey crossed the room, pulling a valet box from her attaché, before heading back to the couch and passing it to the blonde, "I have something for you, I was going to give it to you over breakfast but as we're awake now."

"Casey, you didn't have to do this." Whispered Alex as she opened the box to reveal a silver acorn charm on a silver chain, "It's beautiful."

"I wanted to have something to remind you how much I love you." Replied Casey as she took the chain from the box and fixed it around Alex's neck.

Pulling Casey close, Alex claimed her lips in a soft kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Smiled Casey, "We still have a few hours before we need to get up, think you can sleep?"

"I'm too wound up." Admitted Alex.

Pushing Alex back against the cushions, Casey grinned, "I know just the how to help you relax."

"Oh…OH." Breathed Alex as Casey's teeth found the sensitive skin of her throat.

Pressing one last soft kiss to the hollow of Alex's throat, Casey pulled back, "If this meets with your approval."

"Very much so." Whispered Alex, her breath catching as she watched Casey pull her shirt over her head and drop it to the floor. Cupping a full breast, she lightly brushed her thumb over an already stiff nipple, "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you." Whispered Casey, her hands moving under the hem of Alex's tank top, making the blonde moan as her nails brushed against sensitive nipples.

Sitting up enough to remove her tank top, Alex claimed Casey's lips in a soft kiss, groaning in disappointment as Casey pulled back and dropped to her knees on the floor, before tugging lightly at Alex's legs, so she was kneeling between them as she slid the blonde's pjs pants off.

Pressing another soft kiss to Alex's lips Casey started kissing her way down the blonde's body until she reached an already stiff nipple. Lightly tracing the stiff bud with the tip of her tongue making Alex moan and arch up in search of more contact, groaning in disappointment as Casey pulled away pressing small kisses across to her other breast where she repeated the same torturous slow strokes. Hearing Alex groan with impatience as she once again pulled away, Casey smirked, "Patience my darling." Settling between Alex's legs she swiped her tongue through the waiting wetness, moaning at the taste.

"Oh God, Case…yes." Hissed Alex as she tangled a hand in Casey's hair.

Dipping her head Casey repeated the action several times, drawing Alex towards her climax before pulling back making Alex growl in disappointment. Lightly nipping the inside of Alex's thigh, she took pity on the blonde and entered her with two fingers as her tongue traced random patterns across her clit, it took just minutes for Alex to cum, loudly chanting Casey's name.

Pulling Casey into her lap, Alex pressed soft kisses along her jaw before whispering, "It's not nice to tease." Into her ear.

"What's my punishment?" Asked Casey as she cupped Alex's breasts letting her thumb brush against her sensitive nipples, causing Alex's head to fall back against the cushion as she moaned in pleasure. Trailing her hands down to the blondes toned stomach, before brushing her fingers over Alex's swollen clit as she started to rock against the blondes thigh, desperate for her own relief.

At the feeling of Casey's fingers teasing her still sensitive clit, Alex gripped Casey's hips hard enough she was sure her nails would leave marks as she encourage the redhead to move faster. Knowing she needed more she pleaded, "Inside, please."

Moaning as the blonde's request sent a shiver of pleasure through her, Casey, pressed two fingers into Alex's waiting wetness, making them both moan in pleasure as they began to rock against each other, craving their release. The only sound in the room their breathing as they came within seconds of each other. Slumping forwards Casey claimed Alex's mouth in a lazy kiss, "I love you."

Tasting herself on Casey's lips made Alex moan, tightening her grip on Casey's hips she pulled her up her body until Casey's centre was above her mouth. Lightly tracing her tongue over the redheads swollen clit, Alex purred at the taste of her lovers excitement as she started to flick her tongue faster over Casey's clit.

"Oh God, Alex, yes." Moaned Casey as she Rolled her hip against Alex's talented mouth. Knowing she was close, she moved her hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples between her thumb and finger, the joint sensations causing her to cum hard, Alex's name falling from her lips as if it was a prayer.

Slumping down next to the blonde she asked, "More relaxed now?"

"Much." Smiled Alex as she tightened her hold on Casey.

After a few minutes of silence, Casey pecked a slumbering Alex on the cheek, before pulling the throw from the back of the sofa over them and drifting off to sleep with the sound of the blonde's heartbeat as her lullaby.

Later that day, Alex couldn't help but smile as she looked around the nursey, the turnout was better than she could ever have hoped for and she knew much of that was down to Casey and Serena who had persuaded their college and friends from the city to come. Hearing a familiar laugh she turned her head, seeking out Casey. Dressed in muddy jeans, with a young girl on her hip and a wide smile on her face as she explained something to the child, Alex thought Casey had never looked more beautiful and knew she didn't want to wait to make Casey her wife.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N; I'm sorry it took me so long to get this written, I hope this makes up for it. I hope you all had a fantastic festive period and enjoy ringing in the New Year. HG.**

* * *

Checking her watch for the third time in the space of a minute, Alex sighed and started to once more pace the lounge, tonight was the night she was going to propose to Casey. She had managed to get them a table in a fancy Italian restaurant Casey had mentioned she wanted to try and had her speech all planned out, she even had what she hoped was the perfect ring, all she needed was Casey. Yet, as she checked her watch again, there was still no sign of her girlfriend. Casey had been handed a big case and had been forced to work late every night that week, in fact she hadn't even made it home the night before, such was her exhaustion she had slept on the sofa in her office. Alex had offered to move their reservations but Casey has managed to wrap up the case and had assured her she would be home in plenty of time to get ready.

Looking out of the window, Alex squinted through the heavily falling rain, saying a silent prayer that in her exhausted state Casey hadn't had an accident. As she started to pace once more, Alex started to worry Casey's late arrival was a sign she wasn't supposed to propose. It was the second time she has tried to propose, the first time she had booked them a long weekend getaway in the Hamptons. They had only been there a few hours when she was struck down with a migraine and ended up spending the whole weekend in bed and not in a good way. Just as she started another circuit, headlights lit up the room, racing to the door, she pulled it open in time to meet Casey at the door, "Hi Beautiful."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Replied Casey as she stumbled through the door, "I can be ready in ten! I really am so sorry. I got caught by Liz and then the squad got a new suspect..."

"Case..."

"...I had to get a warrant and all the judges had left other than Ross and she used to be an ADA so she likes all the facts..." Continued Casey as she shrugged off her damp jacket.

"CASEY!" Called Alex in a louder voice.

Alex's voice finally reached Casey who was in the process of removing her shirt. "What?"

Crossing the room, Alex pulled Casey into her arms and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, before speaking. "I don't care about the reservations, I was more concerned that you'd had an accident or something. You, your wellbeing is all I care about you."

"I should have called." Apologised Casey as she pressed herself further into Alex's comforting embrace, "I'm sorry."

Pressing a kiss to the top of Casey's head, Alex replied, "It's okay, Sweetheart." Before taking a step back, "Honey, you look exhausted, why don't we stay in tonight? You can soak in the bath and I'll make us something to eat and we can curl up on the couch."

"Really?" Asked Casey attempting and failing to keep the relief out of her voice.

"Positive." Smiled Alex.

"But you went to so much trouble." Argued Casey.

"Sweetheart, nothing is too much trouble for you." Assured Alex.

"I love you." Whispered Casey.

"I love you too." Smiled Alex as she led Casey to the sofa, "Wait here, I'll turn on the tub and get you a glass of wine."

Ten minutes later, Casey was soaking in a hot bubble bath, her iPod playing softly in the back ground, a glass of her favourite wine on the edge of the tub. Hanging up from cancelling their reservations Alex changed into jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt before setting about making them pasta for dinner. Draining the pasta Alex was just stirring it in with the vegetables and sauce when she heard soft footsteps and felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind, "Any better?"

"Much. Thank you." Replied Casey before pressing a soft kiss to the side of Alex's throat.

"Always." Smiled Alex, "Dinner is almost done, can you grab the cutlery?"

"Sure thing." Replied Casey.

Dishing up, Alex carried the bowls to the table, she had just set them down when the lights went out, "Shit!"

"Did you forget to pay the electric bill?" Asked Casey, a smile clear in her voice.

"Haha." Smiled Alex as she turned on the flashlight on her phone, "Power cut."

"I'll get the candles." Replied Casey, knowing Alex would want to make sure everything was alright in the residents house.

They ate their dinner by candlelight enjoying each other's company and the sound of the rain on the window and the occasional crackling of the wood on the fire. After dinner, Alex refilled their wine glasses and joined Casey on the couch.

"How about a game of chess?" Suggested Casey, indicating the wooden board that was always set up on the coffee table.

"Sure." Agreed Alex, "Maybe this will be your game."

"Oh, you're going down Cabot." Replied Casey with a mock glare.

"Willingly!" Smirked Alex.

Rolling her eyes, Casey said nothing until she had made her first move, "Let's see what you've got."

"As you wish." Grinned Alex.

As she watched Casey study the board, Alex felt her heart swell with love, she had never loved anyone the way she loved Casey. Casey who had learned to play chess just because she enjoyed it, Casey who could make her laugh until she cried, who told her stories in silly voices when she couldn't sleep and showed her nothing but love and kindness. Casey who looked beautiful in Star Wars pjs, her hair in a ponytail and no make up and suddenly she knew it didn't matter about the restaurant or the words she used. It just mattered that she loved Casey and wanted to spend the rest of her life with the beautiful redhead and suddenly a new plan formed in her mind. Realising Casey had spoken, Alex forced herself to focus, "What was that?"

"Why chess?" Asked Casey as Alex made her move.

"My grandfather taught me, he was my mum's dad and spending time with him made me feel closer to her." Replied Alex, "The more I learned about the game, the more I fell in love with it. There's an Italian proverb that says, 'At the end of the game, the King and the pawn go back in the same box.' My mothers family weren't from money and my father would look down on them, I had that put on a poster and put it up in my room."

"What did your grandfather do?" Asked Casey frowning as Alex captured her remaining horsey thing.

"He was a carpenter, he actually made me this set for my fifteenth birthday." Explained Alex.

"That's why you're so handy with a power tool." Grinned Casey, the sight of Alex in a tool belt always set her pulse racing.

"Uh huh." Replied Alex with a knowing grin as she captured one of Casey's Bishops.

"Chess would be much easier if I was a Jedi." Grumbled Casey as Alex captured yet another of her pieces.

"How so?" Asked Alex as she moved her Queen to where Casey couldn't help but capture it.

"I could make you move the way I want you to." Replied Casey as she studied the board. Picking up her Rook, Casey was smiling as she moved it three squares to capture Alex's Queen. As she picked up the piece, her fingers closed over a beautiful white gold and diamond engagement ring. "Alex?"

Rounding the table, Alex got down on one knee and took the ring from Casey, "Casey, I love you and I want to spend my life with you. When you look at me, it's as if the world stops. There is no noise, no pressure and all my worries disappear because, all I can focus on is you and the love I have for you. You make my world a better place and fill my life with beauty and colour, you truly are the other half of my soul. I don't know where I would be with out you, you give me strength to be brave and support me, even when I doubt myself, you challenge me and and make me want to be the best version of myself. I look at you and I know, I want to have a family with you, grow old with you tick off all the things, big and small on our bucket lists. You are my best friend, the person who can read me and break down my walls, you are the person who makes me smile on bad days and holds my heart. You have this way of making me feel safe and settled, you're my home and my family. I promise, if you say yes, I will treat you like a Queen. I will always protect you, always trust you to protect me, to support your plans and never waiver in my faithfulness to you. So, Casey Anne Novak, will you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?"

"Yes! Absolutely, yes!" Cried Casey, her hand shaking as Alex slipped the ring on to her finger, "It's beautiful. Thank you. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Grinned Alex as she pulled Casey into her arms and claimed her lips in a warm kiss.

"We're getting married!" Whispered Casey.

"I can't wait!" Smiled Alex.

"You think you'll make it through the vows at this one?" Asked Casey with a wide grin.

Leaning forwards Alex made one last move, before smirking, "Check Mate."

Pulling Alex close, Casey whispered, "How about you stop being a smartass and we go celebrate our engagement?"

"I like the way you think." Smirked Alex.

"Give me a few to slip into something less comfortable." Replied Casey, sending Alex a wink as she headed towards their bedroom.

Picking up her phone, Alex sent Cat, Abbie, Kim and Serena a message letting them know Alex said yes before turning it off and heading towards their bedroom, her anticipation building with every step.

"You like?" Asked Casey, biting her bottom lip.

"You look so...wow.." Husked Alex as she took in the sight of Casey in a deep green lace baby doll.

"I brought this for the Hamptons." Smiled Casey.

Alex quickly removed her shirt and jeans leaving her in her matching black underwear and joined Casey on the bed, where she captured the redheads lips in a deep kiss, moaning as she felt Casey tangle her fingers in her hair drawing her closer. Breaking the kiss, Alex took a moment to appreciate the sight below her Casey's eyes were dark with want and her skin flushed, "You, my darling girl, are damn beautiful."

"Thank you." Whispered Casey with a shy smile. Flipping them over Casey, pushed Alex back against the pillows, before bringing her hand to the ribbon holding her top closed, giving it a light tug, she smiled as she heard Alex's gasp as her beasts spilled into the blonde's waiting hands. Slipping it off her shoulders, she dropped it to the floor.

"Fuck!" Groaned Alex, her voice thick with arousal, as she reached out tracing her fingers over Casey's chest, lightly brushing against stiff nipples.

Gripping Alex's wrist's Casey pushed the blondes hands above her head as she claimed her lips in a powerful kiss. Breaking the kiss, started to kiss her way down Alex's throat and chest, taking a nipple into her mouth, she nipped it lightly with her teeth, before using the flat of her tongue to sooth it, kissing her away across to the other breast, moaning as she felt Alex scrape her nails down her spine.

"Casey, please." Panted Alex as she rocked against Casey's thigh in an attempt to gain some relief.

Pressing a soft kiss to Alex's lips, she pressed a trail of butterfly kisses across the blondes toned stomach, reaching the top of her thighs, the scent of the blondes arousal made her head swim, no one had ever effected her the way Alex did. Lifting Alex's legs over her shoulders she lightly flicked the tip of her tongue over the blonde's clit moaning at the taste, she repeated the action over and over until she felt Alex tangle her hands in her hair, holding her in place.

"Stop. Teasing. Me. Please." Panted Alex her breathing ragged as her desperation to cum built to a almost painful level. "Oh God! Yesss!" Hissed Alex as Casey began to work her clit with her tongue, bringing her to the edge of relief before pulling back, "C-Casey. P-please."

"Please what?" Asked Casey peppering the inside of Alex's thighs with light nips and kisses.

"Please, make me cum, please...Oh God!" Muttered Alex as Casey's talented tongue once again found her throbbing centre.

Feeling Alex's orgasm approaching, Casey entered the blonde with two fingers, causing Alex to buck her hips and moan in pleasure. As Alex arched her back Casey increased the speed of her thrusts and curled her fingers, sending Alex crashing over the edge. Kissing her way, back up her Alex's body, Casey claimed her lips in a languid kiss before resting her head on her shoulder as they regained their breathing.

"I should propose more often." Grinned Alex once she had regained her equilibrium. Pressing Casey back against the pillows they shared another slow kiss, Alex moaning as she tasted herself on Casey's lips.

"I want to taste you again." Breathed Casey as the kiss ended.

Understanding what Casey was asking Alex shivered with anticipation, as she moved above Casey's waiting mouth. At the first stroke of Casey's tongue, Alex gripped the head board, her head falling back as she moaned in pleasure and began to roll her hips. Feeling Casey's breathing change, she looked over her shoulder, watching as Casey's finger's slipped between her own legs. The image of Casey pleasuring herself, combined with the feeling of Casey's talented tongue on her aching centre, causing her to cum hard, chanting Casey's name as if it was a prayer.

Dropping down on the bed next to Casey, she watched as Casey continued to work her clit, lightly gripping the redheads wrist to still her movements, she replaced Casey's fingers with her own.

"Oh God Alex! Yes!" Moaned Casey.

"Cum for me Case." Whispered Alex, her head swimming with arousal as she watched the pleasure on Casey's face, curling her fingers it didn't take long for Casey to cum.

Not giving Casey time to recover Alex began kissing her way down Casey's body, moaning as she ran her tongue through the wetness coating the redheads thighs. Pressing her hand to the bottom of Casey's stomach to stop her moving she grazed her clit with her teeth before running the tip of her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth. Feeling Casey's arch from the bed she knew her climax was fast approaching and entered her once again scissoring her fingers until Casey came harder than the first time.

Moving back up the bed, she pulled Casey into her arms, "Would you say our engagement has been properly celebrated?"

"Uh huh." Agreed Casey still fighting to catch her breath.

"I love you so much, Casey. I can't wait to be your wife." Getting a light snore in response, Alex chuckled and whispered "Sleep, Baby."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N; I'm sorry, I know I suck. HG.**

* * *

Waking up, Casey gently rolled over and smiled at the sight of her fiancé, who, for once was sound asleep, she savoured the moments she got to watch Alex sleep, the blonde always looked so at peace, it just pained her that the moments were so few and far between. As she brushed a strand of hair from Alex's face, her gaze landed on her engagement ring, by the end of the following day it would be joined by a simple white gold band. In the six months since Alex had proposed, they with the help of Cat had planned their wedding; it was just going to be a small affair on the beach with just their closest friends in attendance and her boss Liz Donnelly acting as officiant. As a surprise for Alex, she had booked them a trip to New Zealand for their honeymoon, not that Alex knew that yet, and the not knowing was driving the blonde crazy, much to her amusement. As much as she couldn't wait to be married to Alex, there was a part of her that was terrified something would go wrong, that it would rain, she would trip and fall or, and this was only in the small hours of the morning when the voices in her head decided to torture her, that it was all just too good to be true and she would wake up and find herself alone in her apartment.

"I can hear you over thinking." Muttered Alex, breaking Casey from her thoughts, "Still worried I'm not going to make it to the vows?"

"No!" Replied Casey as she sat up against the headboard, pulling the sheet up to cover her bare chest, "Just the normal pre-wedding jitters."

Sitting up, Alex reached for Casey's hand, "Case, nothing is going to go wrong, I promise. By this time tomorrow we will be married and then after celebrating with our nearest and dearest we will be jetting off to…where did you say again, for our honeymoon?"

"Nice try, Cabot!" Chuckled Casey, "Now, get up, we have a busy couple of days ahead of us…and then a long flight."

"How long?" Asked Alex as she pulled Casey in to her arms.

"Not telling."

"Pleaseeeeeeee." Asked Alex with her best puppy dog expression.

"No, it's a surprise." Smiled Casey before pecking Alex on the cheek, "And, there isn't anything you can do or say that will make me tell you."

"How about now?" Asked Alex as she pressed soft kisses to the hollow of Casey's throat.

"Nope." Replied Casey, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning in pleasure at the feeling of Alex's mouth moving over her body.

"Hmmm, what if I do this?" Asked Alex, running her tongue over Casey's nipple.

"Fuck, Alex, we have to get up." Groaned Casey.

"Fine." Pouted Alex as she moved to the edge of the bed, "Just know, I won't put up with this when we're married."

Pressing a kiss to Alex's shoulder, Casey smiled, in just a few minutes Alex had settled her nerves and put her at ease. "I love you."

"I love you too." Smiled Alex as she laid back against the pillows. "Even if you are keeping secrets from me."

Slipping her robe on, Casey headed towards the bathroom, "You can stay in bed and whine about it or you can join me in the shower and I'll give you something nice to remember me whilst we're apart tonight." Shaking her head, she laughed as a naked Alex grabbed her hand and all but dragged her in to the bathroom.

* * *

After their very memorable shower, Alex loaded their bags into the car whilst Casey made tea and crumpets for their breakfast, which owing to the long shower was eaten as they drove to the beach front house they had rented for their ceremony the following day. The drive passed quickly, Alex peppering Casey with questions in an attempt to get her to tell her where they were going for their honeymoon. All to no avail, despite several tempting offers she made, many of which Casey was planning on trying on their honeymoon. Reaching the house, they met up with Cat and Abbie, the day passing quickly as they set about the last minute wedding preparations before, cleaning up and heading for dinner in a local hotel where they met up with Kim and Serena, the rest of the guest would be arriving the following day.

After dinner, Casey led Alex out on to the small deck area, they had decided they would spend the night apart, Casey would be staying with Cat, Serena and Kim in the house they had rented and Alex and Abbie had rooms in the hotel. Now it was time to say goodnight, Casey regretted that decision, "So, I guess I should get going."

"Big day tomorrow?" Asked Alex, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Casey's hand which was joined with her own.

Pulling the blonde close, Casey rested her head on Alex's shoulder, "The biggest."

Tightening her hold on Casey, Alex replied, "Me too. I'm marrying the love of my life and I can't wait, I'm so very excited to see where the next chapter of our lives takes us. I love you so much, Case."

"I love you too." Whispered Casey.

"Enough to tell me where we're going for our honeymoon?" Questioned Alex with a grin.

Rolling her eyes, Casey groaned, "Remind me again, whose idea was it for us to spend tonight apart?"

Chuckling, Alex pressed a soft kiss to the top of Casey's head before replying, "Yours."

"Well then, it's official. I am an idiot." Replied Casey with a grimace.

"You'll have a great time with Cat and the others and in nineteen hours we will be getting married and then, we never have to spend another night apart again." Promised Alex.

"Still, I'm going to miss you tonight." Admitted Casey.

"I'm going to miss you too, how am I going to keep my feet warm?" Teased Alex.

"Jerk." Chuckled Casey.

"Yes, but I'm your jerk and tomorrow, I'll have the ring to prove it." Grinned Alex, "The One Ring to rule them all."

"And people think I'm the nerd in this relationship." Muttered Casey, before pulling Alex close and claiming her lips in a soft kiss, one filled with love and a promise of things to come.

* * *

After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Casey gave up on trying to sleep, climbing out of bed she pulled on one of Alex's many plaid shirts, taking a moment to enjoy the lingering scent of her fiancés perfume. Walking to the window she looked out over the moonlight beach, even though she knew Alex was just a few miles away and they had been apart less than five hours, she felt as if part of her was missing. Hearing a light tap on the door, she crossed the room and opened it, smiling at the sight of her sister holding two mugs of hot chocolate, which if her sense of smell was correct contained generous amounts of cherry bourbon. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I heard you moving about and thought this might help." Smiled Cat, holding out one of the mugs to Casey, "Plus, I added some of mum's magic elixir."

"Thank you." Replied Casey as she opened the door wider to allow Cat to pass.

"You okay?" Asked Cat in a soft voice.

"I miss Alex." Admitted Casey, "I know it's stupid, I just, I don't feel like me without her."

"Because she's your soul mate." Hearing Casey make a non-comital noise, Cat added, "Don't scoff! You know its's true, even Kim agrees."

"Have you ever felt as if something was too good to be true?" Asked Casey.

"Do you remember what mum always told us, that life is about balance? There is good and the bad and even if it doesn't always feel it, they balance out. You and Alex, you face the bad stuff and you came through it, now it's time for the good stuff. Do I think you and Alex will face more challenges later on down the road? Hell yes, that's marriage, but Case, I have never seen two people more suited or more in love that you and Alex." Replied Cat, "That said, if you tell me you want to call off the wedding, I will stand by you."

"No! I can't wait to marry Alex! I guess, I'm just nervous." Replied Casey, feeling more settled after talking to her sister.

"Good, then drink your hot chocolate and get some sleep." Smiled Cat, "Dark circles under your eyes won't look good in the wedding pictures."

"Will you stay?" Asked Casey.

"Only if we can build a pillow fort." Bargained Cat with a wide smile.

"As if I'd have it any other way." Grinned Casey.

* * *

Alex was out of bed and dressed before the sun was fully up, too restless to stay in the hotel room, she decided to go for a run along the beach in the hope it would work off some of her nervous energy, three miles in and with The Band Perry providing the soundtrack, it seemed to be working and by the time she arrived back at the hotel she felt at peace and excited for the day ahead. Unlocking the door, Alex was almost knocked to the floor by a very agitated Abbie, "What the…"

"'Where the hell have you been?" Demanded Abbie.

"I went for a run…" Started Alex.

"I thought you'd run off to Mexico!" Interrupted Abbie, "Next time, leave a damn note!"

"You thought I'd run off to Mexico?" Asked Alex with a frown.

"You have history." Shrugged Abbie without any heat.

"You were just pissed I'd gone to Mexico without you." Laughed Alex.

"Busted."' Grinned the brunette.

Much to Alex's relief the rest of the day passed quickly; stepping out of the bathroom, Alex asked, "How do I look?"

"With your eyes." Replied Abbie without turning around.

"Why are we friends?" Muttered Alex.

"Because you'd be lost without me…and I know where all the bodies are buried." Grinned Abbie, before turning around and studying Alex. The blonde was wearing a light blue off the shoulder dress, her hair was lightly curled and resting on her shoulders and her make up minimal, "You look amazing."

"Thank you. So do you." Smiled Alex.

"I always look amazing." Smirked Abbie, "So, nervous yet?"

"No. I mean, maybe about falling over or forgetting my vows, but not about marrying Casey." Answered Alex.

"Shall we go got you married then?" Asked Abbie holding her car keys up.

"Hell yes." Grinned Alex.

Reaching the section of beach where the ceremony was going to take place, Alex made a mental note to thank Cat, the aisle was marked out with candles flickered in glass jars, the seats draped in light green silk and the area behind alter where Liz waited was illuminated by fairy lights, making the whole place look magical. Hearing the opening notes of 'Moonlight Sonata', Alex took a deep breath and made her way down the aisle, suddenly very aware of the way she walked and the beating of her heart. Reaching the end of the aisle, she gave Liz a tight smile and turned her attention to the door that had just opened to reveal Casey.

"She's beautiful." Whispered Alex.

"Yes, she is." Agreed Abbie, before ordering, "Alex, breathe."

Alex only had time for one much needed deep breath before Casey was standing next to her, "Hi."

"Hi." Smiled Casey, "You look stunning."

"You're breath-taking." Whispered Alex.

"We ready?" Asked Liz.

"Absolutely." Replied Casey.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to join Alexandra Cabot and Casey Novak in matrimony…And now for the vows, Alex."

"Casey, I love you and today is the happiest of my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, compassionate, brave and generous person I have ever met and that I get to spend my life with you is a blessing I will always treasure. From this day forward, I promise I will laugh with you in times of joy and hold you and comfort you in times of sadness. I will support you as you strive to achieve your dreams and celebrate with you when you do. I will listen with compassion and speak with encouragement. I will always remain faithful to you and always respect you. And, lastly, I promise I will always love you and work with you to create a long and happy marriage."

"Casey."

Taking a deep breath to calm her emotions, Casey's voice was strong and clear as she spoke her vows. "Alexandra, I love you, you are my best friend and I cannot wait to start the next chapter of our lives together. I promise you, I will always give you the best of myself, give you the time and attention you deserve, no matter how hectic our lives become. I promise, that I will be by your side in good times and bad, I will love you when it's easy and even more when it is hard. I will always be proud of your accomplishments and share in your dreams. I will never be unfaithful or give you cause to doubt my love for you and I will never put anything above our marriage. I will be the best wife I can be as we share our lives."

After exchanging rings, Liz declared, "It is with great pleasure I pronounce you married, you may now kiss your wife."

Pulling Casey close, Alex couldn't hold back her smile as their lips met in the first kiss of their married life. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Smiled Casey, before pulling Alex in for another kiss.

The evening passed in a whirl of good food, good conversations and lots of laughter as they celebrated with their friends. Alex was in conversation with Olivia and Amanda when the first strains of 'Stay with you' by John Legend began to play, "Excuse me ladies, that's my cue to dance with my beautiful wife."

Waiting on the edge of the dancefloor, Casey smiled as her wife headed her way, "Hi."

"Hi." Smiled Alex as she held out her hand and led Casey onto the dance floor, pulling her close as they started swaying to the music, "Today has been perfect, thank you."

"It has." Agreed Casey, her voice muffled due to her head being rested on Alex's shoulder, "I love you Alex."

"I love you too." Smiled Alex.

* * *

 **A/N; Just an epilogue to go.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N; So, here is the last chapter, I hope it lives up to expectation. I want to thank Blitz for the original idea and sticking with me, even after the slight heart attack I gave her and you guys with the first chapter. BIG thanks goes to you guys, who have read and reviewed and stuck with me through long absences, cliff hangers and slightly misleading opening chapters. HG.**

* * *

 **Five years later.**

Alex Cabot paced the small lounge of the house she shared with her wife of five years and their daughter, Isabelle, who at three years old was the spitting image of Alex with all the feistiness of Casey. Starting another lap of the lounge she shook her head and muttered, "Come on, Cabot, get a grip." she was as nervous as she had been the night she proposed, Casey had been late then too. It was their fifth wedding anniversary and Casey was supposed to be dropping Isabella off with Cat who had offered to babysit overnight whilst Alex finished putting the finishing touches to her anniversary gift. One she was now having second, third and fourth thoughts about.

When they decided to try for a second baby, Alex knew they would need to move and as much as they looked at suitable houses, none had felt right and just when Alex was starting to give up hope she remembered the plot of land her paternal grandfather had left her and a plan began to form in her mind. At first she hadn't want to mention it to Casey, who by that time was dealing with horrid morning sickness, just in case it turned out to be another dead end and she didn't want to disappoint her. Although, it had been raining and overcast when she and Abbie arrived to look over the plot, but even though it was overgrown and bleak owing to the dark sky, Alex could picture a house and garden and immediately began sketching up ideas. The contractors had broken ground three weeks later. Over the last six weeks she had put the finishing touches to the property, wanting it to be perfect for her family and tonight she was showing it to Casey for the first time.

Hearing the door open she couldn't hold back her smile at the sight of her wife, who at eight months pregnant was more beautiful than Alex had ever seen her. "Hi, was Belle okay?"

"She was fine." Smiled Casey, "Cat was freaking out about her date with Abbie this weekend, I think it's getting serious between them."

"Yeah." Agreed Alex in a non-comital tone.

Narrowing her eyes at her wife, Casey asked, "What do you, Cabot?"

"Can I plead the Fifth?" Questioned Alex.

"Oh, Honey, haven't you learned yet, that the Fifth isn't applicable in marriage, now spill." Demanded Casey.

Groaning, Alex replied, "Abbie may have had a reason for visiting her folks last month. That's all I'm saying."

"Yay! A wedding!"' Grinned Casey, before her smile dropped, "I hope they wait until I'm not fat."

"You're not fat! You're beautiful." Replied Alex with a frown, "You take my breath away and I fall more in love with you every day, no, every hour."

"I love you, so much." Whispered Casey.

"I love you too." Smiled Alex as she pulled Casey close and kissed her softly, "Ready for your surprise now?"

"Absolutly, I just need the bathroom and I'm ready to go."

Ten minutes later they were in the car, talking about the highlights of their marriage, Casey's promotion to EDA, finding out they were pregnant with Isabelle, bringing her home from the hospital, her first words, her first steps, her first everything's. The birth of Kim and Serena's twin boys, Dean and Christopher, Cat and Abbie's relationship, that had taken them all by surprise, but seemed perfectly normal now. Alex getting an award for her work with the foundation, family holidays and plans for the arrival of the newest member of the Cabot-Novak home.

Realising they were heading away from the city, Casey asked, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Smiled Alex her nerves growing by the minute. What if Casey hated the house? What if she was pissed at her for building it without consulting her? Realising Casey had spoken she asked, "What was that?"

"I said, you seem almost as nervous as the night you proposed, you're not bringing me out here to ask for a divorce are you?" Grinning she added, "Because, I've got to tell you, I'll take you for all your worth."

"Haha, pregnancy must be messing with your mind, as if I would ever divorce you." Replied Alex, "Anyway, between your shoe habit, which I would like to point out our daughter shares and a baby on the way, I have nothing worth taking."

"Hey! You enjoy my heels as much as I do."' Protested Casey with a wink.

"Touché." Grinned Alex as she pulled into the driveway of what she hoped would become their family home. Turning off the engine she turned to face her confused wife, "Okay, so I've been lying to you. I haven't been at work the last few weeks, I've been here. My grandfather left me this plot of land and I forgot all about it, until we started looking for a bigger house. Anyway, I came and looked at it and I could see us living here, I could see the house we've always talked about. The big kitchen, the home office, with a whole wall as a book shelf, lots of windows, a deck and, well, everything we talked about. So, I had it built and the last six weeks with the help of our family, I've been decorating and adding the last few touches."

"Alex…"

"If you hate it, we can sell it, no harm no foul. If you want to change anything, anything at all, consider it done…"

Leaning forwards, Casey pressed her lips to the rambling blonde's in a soft kiss, "Alex, show me the house."

Giving a weak smile, Alex nodded and restarted the engine, parking in front of the double garage she wasted no time in climbing out and opening Casey's door, "Ready?"

Casey couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as she took in the house before her, it was bigger than it looked from the end of the drive, with lots of windows and wood cladding it looked warm and inviting, "It's beautiful."

"Inside or outside first?" Asked Alex.

"Outside. I will be dark soon." Replied Casey.

Holding her hand out, Alex led Casey to the back of the house, "Okay, just remember anything you don't like can be changed."

Giving her wife's hand a warm squeeze, Casey smiled, "Alex, relax, I'm sure I'm going to love it."

Feeling her heart rate settle slightly, Alex pointed out the chicken house she had built as a promise to their daughter, the Indiana Jones style play house, complete with rope bridge and slide and a giant chess set. The raised beds for growing vegetable, the potting shed and the fenced off swimming pool and pool house for guests. Leading Casey back towards the house, she ended on the raised decking that connected to the kitchen and looked out over the garden.

As Alex talked, Casey could picture them living in the house and she hadn't even seen the interior. She could picture Belle's excitement at having her own chickens, Abbie and Alex camping in the playhouse with the children whist she and Cat laughed at them from the deck and cosy date nights eating dinner on the deck with her beautiful wife.

"Ready to head inside?" Asked Alex, snapping Casey from her thoughts.

Pulling Alex as close as she could, Casey pressed a soft kiss to her lips, before cupping her cheek, "Absolutly. If it's anything like the outside, then it's perfect."

"I hope so." Smiled Alex as she led them back towards the front of the house.

Unlocking the door, she led Casey inside, starting in the lounge which was had large windows and an open fireplace. There was a large formal dining room and a play room and a large office, which comfortably fitted two large desks and the required home office equipment, the back wall was a book shelf waiting to be filled with their books. There was a small bathroom and a utility room. The kitchen was everything Casey had ever dreamed of and more, the whole room was flooded with light from the French doors that led onto the deck and a skylight above a table, one, she knew they would use as a family, every day.

"Ready to see the second floor?" Asked Alex.

Unable to speak for fear she would start crying, Casey nodded and allowed Alex to lead her up the wooden staircase, the wall next to it displaying pictures from their life so far, with space left for new additions. The window at the top was stained glass and even in the setting sun it cast an array of colours over the landing. The first room Alex showed her was Belle's room, it was painted in light pink, Belle's favourite colour the bedroom furniture and bedspread reflected her love of Paw Patrol. The next room was a bathroom, decorated in a slightly darker shade of pink and decorated with rubber ducks. Across the landing was a spare room, which Alex explained could either be used as a guest room or another bedroom if they decided to add to their family. The next room was the nursey, as they didn't want to know the sex of the baby, it was decorated in a natural yellow, with a Winnie the Pooh theme. There was another larger bathroom and a large linen closet.

Opening the last door, Alex smiled, "This is our room."

Stepping inside, Casey knew if she had, had any doubts the house, this room would dispel them. It was the largest of the rooms, with a four poster bed, the bedroom furniture was a dark wood that contrasted perfectly with the light walls. There was a large walk in closet with enough room for Casey's shoes and Alex's plaid shirt collection, the ensuite had a sunken bath and a power shower, a floor to ceiling stained glass window finished the room. Walking back into the main room, Casey noticed a set of French doors which led out onto a wide balcony which overlooked the garden.

"So?" Asked Alex with a nervous expression.

"Alex, this is amazing!" Smiled Casey, "I…I don't know what to say."

Biting her lip, Alex asked, "Do you like it?"

"No, I love it!" Grinned Casey, "It's perfect and that you went to so much effort makes me love you all the more and I can't wait to move in and raise our children here."

"Really?" Asked Alex.

Crossing the room, Casey pulled Alex close and claimed her lips in a firm kiss, "Really."

Pulling Casey as close as her wife's bump would allow, Alex kissed the tip of her nose, "I love you, Casey and I will do anything I can to make you and our children happy."

"We love you too. You're the most amazing wife and mother and I thank whatever force it was that brought you into my life." Replied Casey.

"You're my happily ever after, and I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you." Promised Alex.

"So, you don't regret not being CEO of Cabot Industries and having a different woman on your arm each week?" Asked Casey as she pulled Alex down on to the small couch that looked towards the French doors.

"Not even for a second." Replied Alex without hesitation, "I might not have known it then, but I know now, that you and our children are all I have ever wanted and this house, is the perfect place to live out our happily ever after."

"To happily ever after." Smiled Casey.


End file.
